Lillian
by Ayilyin Rose
Summary: (Discontinued) The infected roamed the streets. I live with intentions to get rid of a young boy who is in search of his sister. Throughout our time together, we found ourselves in tough situations against rude and stupid people then finding survivors, much to my dismay. For someone who cares less that the world is gone, I end up in the heart of problems everywhere I go.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Titan. I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors. Crackness involved. Characters are likely to be OC.

XXXXX

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Prologue

.

.

.

XXXXX

When I slept, I was in a dark room and drunk from all night drinking. When I woke up, I woke up to an explosion in the near distance and a hangover. I slept through the entire day and woke up at night to pull the curtains back to stare at the burning city.

' _This is what happens when I get drunk. The world ends'_ I thought with the pounding in my head hardly receding. I scratched the back of my head as I let go of the curtains for it to sway back into place. Screaming could be heard for distance and as I walked to the fridge to drink some juice. _'What does it matter trying to run out to figure out what happen? All I know is that I will likely end up dead so back to sleep, I go'_ I thought to myself as I went back into my room. I sat on my bed, I took the medicine pill bottle from the side of my bed. I turned on the TV, it was static before it went to a channel.

' _ **Mayhem has set across the world…The undead coming back to life….Panic succumbs everyone….All citizens are required to stay inside of their homes until further notice'**_ It was flipping from channel to channel until it went onto static. I stared at it for a while before I went to sleep again. _'Ugh, I hope my head stops hurting'_

.

.

.

Time passes

.

.

.

 _Crash!_ I opened my eyes, my head was better now, and I looked over at the closed door to hear voices. I wondered how I got onto the floor. "Oi, watch it. There might be some in here. Do you want to wake the entire building?"

"My bad- omg!" I heard some crashes, "ahh!" a scream from one of the two people. I groaned, 'what the hell are they doing?' I got off my ass and went to the door. The door creaked slightly, "Help! Someone help me!" I opened the door completely and stared at the bloody body being eaten by another person. While another person was pinned by an undead. I stared at it, I let out a small sigh, and went to my table where one of them left their weapon, a bat, at. I picked it up and went up to the person who was avoiding becoming a meal. "Hey, help me. Get this bastard of me!" they asked for my help and I stared at the undead before kicking it across the room to the open front door. It hissed at me, I grimaced at its skin falling off of its face, and the sickly pale skin with blood dripping down onto my nice carpet.

It stood up and rushed at me only for me to step aside before swinging a fantastic hit at its head. It dislocate the head from the body and it slumped down. I heard the one behind let out a shudder.

"T-thanks, I thought I was done for. Um sorry for coming into your house" it was a young male, about fifteen as I can guess. Short brown hair with big green eyes. He looked too innocent for this. I looked over to his partner who was being eaten still. I once more kicked the undead into the wall and smashed its head in without hesitation. It splattered on the wall like a pretty painting. The body slumped down until it was in a sitting position.

The other guy was half eaten, I poked him with the end of my bat. "Tell me since I have been asleep for most of the day. How long does it take for this to go to this?" I pointed at his friend to the headless zombie. He threw up on my floor. I let out another sigh, _'I did not clean that floor for it be dirty with throw up'_ I waited for him to gain his bearings.

"Sorry about your friend but I may have to kill him" I told him upright. I do not play games or try to bounce around the truth, the inevitable truth that is.

"It's fine" He told me as he wiped his mouth clean. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. I went to the open door and looked out, "Why is that?" I asked as I noticed a few of them down the hallway. I shut the door and pushed my couch up against as he explained why.

"He was just some guy I met up. I lost my sister and now I'm trying to find her. We go separate through the fire and he kind of picked me up. He is a bit of an asshole in all honestly more than twenty times he has left me behind and he actually tried to kill me. I'm a bit weak so I ended up being his lackey. No hard feelings if you kill him" he told me as I dusted off my hands of any dirt. I 'ohed' as I moved to my windows. I pulled them up, they tend to get stuck as it is an old apartment building.

"I see, well I'll just throw him out because I am a bit lazy at the moment" I told him as I dragged the dead bodies out of the room and through the open window. "Well, I need an update on the real world. I have been hibernating" I told him as I dumped the last of the body. I yawned as I took in the fresh musty air of the undead. _'It smells nice'_ I smiled to myself. I shut it close now.

"Well…" he began to explain to me.

.

.

.

Times passes

.

.

.

"So a virus spread but it's gone now but it infected many people? I see. So why are you still here? Shouldn't you be looking for your sister?" I asked him as I ate some leftover rice. I passed some over to him. He stared at it for a while. The blood was still in the room so I guess it hinders his appetite.

"I won't survive out there on my own. I only got this far because of him but now he's dead and I don't know what to do now" I looked at him as I continued eating. "Hm, I see. Well I have no reason to roam in the city so best find another" I told him, as I finished up my food. "No family or friends?" he asked in disbelief. I went to the fridge to grab some pudding, oh holy pudding, oh how lovely it is. "Nope! Where is it? My family died long before any of this and friends wise. Well they are in different countries at the moment and they can handle themselves. We grew up together and we had our fair share of blood and gore-where is it!" I kicked the fridge, "It is not here. Who fuckin' ate my pudding?!" I growled angrily as I punched the counter top.

"U-um, are you okay?"

"No, no, I am not okay. My pudding is gone- oh wait, its right here" When I kicked the fridge, the door came unhinged and I saw the pudding cup through the gap. I picked it up and ate it with my spoon.

"Um?"

"Oh I like pudding and sometimes you just need it to calm down your nerves or relax in this case. Anyway, I am good. So you are welcome to stay or leave. I could care less" I went back into my room. I laid down until I realized that I couldn't feel the cool metal on my chest. I sat up immediately and touched my chest until I realized, it was not there.

"Shit, it's not here" I shouted, I got up to look on my bed and dresser. Then I saw it on the floor covered in blood when I went out. I let out a sigh of relief. I picked it up and wiped it clean with my shirt. "What's that?" he asked me since I nearly tore up my room for it. "It's an old necklace, my brothers and I from the olden days. It's very important" I showed him the picture inside. Blonde male, raven haired male, and I, pink haired female, covered in dirt and blood surrounded by unconscious people.

"That is why I said I have nothing to worry about. They'll be fine. Now, time for me to sleep some more"

"I see" he looked down casted but I was not about to be pulled into some ridiculous mission on find his sister hence saving the world or some crap like that. I ain't no damn main character!

.

.

.

Time passes

.

.

.

"I need to find some sake" I told him, sake is my life and I cannot go any longer without it. It is a passion built since my teenager years.

"Um, why?" he asked me as if this is the weirdest reason to risk my life. "I like sake and I realized that end of the world means, I need to have at least one more drink like some people want to get laid or travel to the most obscene place in the world. Now if you excuse me, I am going about my way. Morning is about to rise and I want to get going. I hate the dark, so many things like to pop out and it pisses me off.

"Um okay, I guess whatever motivates you. Can we look for my sister on the way as well?" he asked, and I sighed as I put the bloody bat on the table. I stuffed my bag with the basic items, food supplies, medical supplies, water, extra clothes, and my personal items. He looked at me oddly as I put my backpack on. It was black with nothing hanging and it has a pink tape strap on the left and neon green strap on the right.

I wore a plain black t-shirt with cargo dark greens pants and combat boots. "Where did you get that?" he asked, "I used to participate in fights a lot for money before I stop about three years back. It got tiresome. Nonetheless, do what you will but I want some sake" I told him, he nodded as he got his things pack up and I opened up the window again.

"How are we going to get out through the window?" he asked curiously as there was no fire escape through my window. I went back into my room and pulled out a twenty-five feet rope, I had a grappling hook and I hooked it to the window then tugged on it to ensure the safety. "Alright, I'll go first and you follow and try not to attract anything" I warned him as I climbed out, I had heat resistant gloves for easier sliding. I slide down the rope and landed on the ground with a soft thump. I looked around to see none had noticed us. I tugged on it again, I whistled softly, he looked out and nodded. I yawned, 'Now where is the nearest store? The supermarket is a good five mile away.

When I was enclosed with my thoughts, I didn't realized that there was an infected behind. I heard the small growl and immediately did a round house kick sending the infected into trash cans which was bad. It attracted them and the boy landed on the ground. "Um, we got infected coming in. W-what do we do?" he asked panicking a bit. I took a breath in then out. I tugged the grapple hook and it fell down. They were walking quite slow thankfully so I hurriedly rolling the rope and place it back on the side of my bag.

I took out my bat which stuck out from the open hole of the bag. The bag was the type where it clicks shut in the middle and opens up like a flap. No zippers.

"Okay, before we get started. Tell me boy, what's your name?"

"H-huh? Oh Eren, Eren Yeager"

"Well Eren, my name is Sakura Haruno. You are about to be on the ride of your life. Stick close and try to keep up, and maybe you'll survive. Ready?" I gave a grin at him. He looked worried but I supposed my calm demeanor and relaxing aura, managed to make him gain his composure. A skilled fighter never panics in a place where their strength can make it through. An experienced psycho can think of multiple ways to get out of a tough situation.

"Ready"

XXXXX

.

.

.

End of Prologue

.

.

.

XXXXX

 **Review, Favorite and Follow.**

 **Hope you liked it and more will come in time.**

 _ **Ja ne~!**_


	2. Why?

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Titan. I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors. Crackness involved. Characters are likely to be OC.

Enjoy!

 **XXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Why?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXXXX**

 **[Previously]**

" _Okay, before we get started. Tell me boy, what's your name?"_

" _H-huh? Oh Eren, Eren Yeager"_

" _Well Eren, my name is Sakura Haruno. You are about to be on the ride of your life. Stick close and try to keep up, and maybe you'll survive. Ready?" I gave a grin at him. He looked worried but I supposed my calm demeanor and relaxing aura, managed to make him gain his composure. A skilled fighter never panics in a place where their strength can make it through. An experienced psycho can think of multiple ways to get out of a tough situation._

" _Ready"_

 **[Currently]**

"Great, there is a chance we will die, probably, most likely, about 2o percent or so" Sakura told him but he only had a look of bewilder. "You aren't even sure! We are about to die by . _ALIVE_. Why-why don't we climb back up the building?"

"…you want to do it the easy way? Seriously…no adventure in this boy. Also I'm too tired to throw it back up" she slice off two heads and kicked some more away. "You know what, fuck it" Sakura grabbed the trash can and threw it at the thin area. She ran on through while dragging Eren with her. "I hope you didn't skip gym class because we got a whole lot of ground to cover" she cut down more infected beings before they reached the wide open street, litter with abandoned vehicles. Eren was trying to avoid being caught by their desperate hands and end up as a meal. A very delicious meal, mind you.

They had to run a good while before they reached a three story faded red brick building. They went through the red emergency back door. Sakura shut it to keep any infected coming through. They breathed heavily before calming down. "Man, who knew that running from man eaters would put cramps in your sides" Sakura mumbled as she walked to sit in the leather rolling chair next to the closed white door. It would seem they were in a small room, storage room likely, before it expanded into more hallways.

"Alright, where the hell are we?" she asked curiously as she turned on the light, flicking the light switch upwards. There were cleaning supplies stack on tall metal stands. "Huh? I think we might be in the office building next to the liquor store. For your information, we must have ran nearly a mile to reach here so quickly" Eren confirmed, as he picked up a broom. It was split in half and blood at the spiked end. "Nice décor, I give it about a ten" Sakura mentioned when she went to the hallway. Eren hadn't hear the close door being open by her. He expected it to make a small squeak of some sorts, especially but the building structure, it looked to be old.

Halls are painted across with bloody handprints and dead bodies on the ground, brains gone. Several were shuffling up and down the other end of the hallway back and forth. None of them seem to notice them yet, if they had, they would be force to start running once more. Sakura came back in and closed the door once more. She then turned to Eren who let out a small sigh. "Sakura, in all honestly, what the hell is your intentions? I have never met a person who would risk their life and would completely act nonchalantly about everything" he tried to explain to her but she merely blinked.

"No real reason. I want sake, some pudding, and find my friend" Sakura said bluntly before searching her bag for a granola bar.

"So there is a reason"

"Yes and no, my friend was supposed to be in the nearby city but I got a text, before I broke it, that she was in town. So I wanna find her. She makes the best food ever. I can make some but I like her cooking most of all. And sake was to celebrate her return and pudding because I fuckin' want it. Now…are you done with the interrogation? Hmm? Does that answer your damn question? Once I find my friend, we are about our damn ways. Your life is not on my head. Either you keep up or die trying" Sakura snapped, she was getting hungry and more irritated by the moment. She often hid food on her person as she tends to get hungry quite easily and it would lead to her demise (Jail). One time, she snapped after a guy keep hitting on her and he completely swipe the plate of nachos that she had waited for nearly thirty minutes, dealing with his shit. She would have snapped his neck if it hadn't been for the six burly men who held her back with great strength. Yet, they struggled as she slowly moved towards the said man. It scared everyone but it amused the bartender, handsome and young. He caught Sakura's attention and ended up as one of her one night stands, on multiple occasions, over ten times to say the least.

Eren nodded in compliance with a nervous smile. 'Best not make her mad' he thought to himself as he lifted up his backpack onto to his back. He ate a piece of granola bar before he shoved it back into his back pocket. Sakura opened the door again, check around, and stalked her way down the hallway with utter quietness. She put a finger to her mouth to indicate 'shut up' to Eren to avoid noise of any sort. He nodded and followed suit, closely behind her practically holding onto her backpack, he watched where he put his foot at, to avoid noise. It was quiet with the occasionally groans and moans of the undead shuffling about.

'Heh, every day I'm shuffling' Sakura thought and chuckled, a bit too loudly, hence attracting _their_ attention. "Shit-"it was all she had time to say before the nearest one latched onto her. 'For an undead fuck, they're strong then again, their brain doesn't tell, _'hey, you shouldn't bite a person's arm off!'_ and so on. Geez!' Sakura grabbed ahold of its head and smacked it against the door frame to get it to release her. She rubbed her shoulders, 'Ow?!' She could hear the pairs of feet turned towards them and coming their way. "Sakura, they noticed us" Eren said in his normal voice as the stealth failed them. "Great, let's go" She pulled him into the office room on their left.

She shut it closed and quickly pushed a desk up against it along with a file cabinet. Once satisfied with the temporary barricade. She look to where the light shined inwards only to curse under breath. "Damn, looks like we picked a bad card. The damn room's window has bars on it"

 _Growl~_

' _What?'_

 _Groooowl_

' _A dog? No, it sounds larger. Perhaps-'_

Sakura turned around to be grabbed once more from behind. "What the-"she would've fell back if she hadn't kicked the undead's legs from under. More and more growls were heard, like hungry animals. "Eren! Give me that!" she indicted to the pole laying on the ground used for the curtains. She tried to keep the undead's mouth from taking a bite of her. "Hot damn, if I hadn't participate in the arena. We would…be dead by...now" she grunted as she struggled to hold its face back.

"R-right" Eren was dealing with his fair share of undead who popped up. He hit one across the face, it hit the ground only to get back up. He tried to reach for the pole until one of the undead caught ahold of his foot. He used his bat in time to smash their head in. The bat cracked slightly. Cheap wood, it couldn't withstand any more power especially after Sakura had used it earlier to smack some infected's head off its shoulder. Eren got pulled down by another one and had to use the cracking bat to push the infected's mouth away.

"Erugh, S-sakura, I can't re-each it" He managed to say as the infected's mouth tried to bite him. His strength began to flow away with each second. 'So this is how I will die. In a room. Damn it, I never got to find-'

 _Smack_!

Eren blinked to see the infected whom tried to eat him a while ago went flying or its head at least. "Fuck, so annoying. Bastards think they can get a piece of this. They damn well better work for it" Sakura shouted before swinging the thick pole once more at another. Two down and seven undead. Eren avoided getting hit by her bat as she, well, went batshit crazy.

One of the undead had crushed her pudding that she saved and it triggered something inside of her. Eren watched in the background where no one seem to notice him. They were attracted to the loud shouts Sakura let out with each swing. When she got to the final one, "HA!" a loud snap of a head rolling was heard throughout the building as it went quiet in the room they were in. Sakura's heavy breathing can be only heard. Desk were splattered with blood, dirty blood but blood nonetheless. She had dark blood on her with a slight smell of dead guts. Her clothes were torn from the undead's hands pulling on her. She miraculously managed to avoid being bitten but she was still in her frenzy mode.

Eren watched as she walked over to the barred window and literally kicked down the bars. Now, the building is old as cheese, sadly not edible, and the building was supposed to be torn down before the day of the rising dead. Which is why there are still papers. People had to be evacuated because a part of the ceiling had collapsed. Ten were injured. So it was reasonable to say that the window bars could be broken down with a strong kick.

But of course, Eren didn't know and Sakura could care less. She calmed down after a few seconds. She went to the crushed pudding and stared at it as she was grieving for a friend. She threw it at the wall as it was covered in blood.

She looked up to Eren, "Let's go before those other ones decided to push through the door- uh, too late" they tore down the door. Eren jumped up and ran over to where Sakura was. They jumped on over and dashed down the street, or at least Sakura did.

 **[Fifteen minutes away]**

'Why am I following her?' he asks himself as he begins to question her sanity.

"So where next?" he asked curiously as they began to near the mall area, still on the streets though, in which Sakura stopped to look around. "Well, Zeno's Supermarket is past the mall but I would avoid going there. So this way!" Sakura pointed down the street where it was filled with crashed and abandoned cars. Some were crashed into each other or into the poke or building.

 **_Sakura's POV 4:35 P.M_**

So many vehicles! And here I wasn't allowed a driver's license too. Something about how I shouldn't try to run over a bitch who flipped me off on the crosswalk. I don't know why I got points deducted! I used my fuckin' taillights. That's something right?

Nonetheless, it doesn't matter, she's over there with her guts hanging out of her stomach. I walked by all of them, even though some of them noticed me, I walked by. I shoved several of them to the side with the end of my bat. I could feel Eren's presence right behind me. The infected exposed to the light are slower than in the dark. It would be sunset soon enough and we should find the shelter.

The mall had smoke coming out of the top and I let out a small sigh. I liked their candy store. I shook my head as I climbed over a car as four cars blocked off the entire street. When I climb on top, I pulled up Eren as well, and I turned to sigh. "Well that's a bit disheartening. Any ideas? Mr. I like the safe way" I asked him a little glum with crossed arms. He likes to bring up the safe way of doing things and I prefer to do it the Sakura way. It is a bit annoying.

He hesitant as he stared at the view in front of him. "U-um, no, I don't think we can get through here" he told me and I grinned happily.

"Well let me shed some light on our situation. We can climb onto the buildings and jump from them to the next or we can run on through. What's your decision?" I asked him while I leaned on him with my elbow against his shoulder. We were faced with a dilemma as there was multiple like hundreds of undead roaming this single street and it would seem, the crowd gets thicker onwards. I looked to see yellow tape and I squinted to see a white large blanket with black writing. I guess they were gathered here for a reason.

"Why do you think there is a bunch of them here?" I asked Eren who had his thinking face on or I assume.

"Um, it might be one of the small quarantine zones. They went on about it yesterday since it happened. I can guess the outbreak was known by the government but they couldn't contain it so it got released. It started in, erm, in some hospital. It went into the air in there then it dispersed. However it affected many people mainly those who were near death or died around or at that moment. Um that's all I heard from the announcement on the radio. I was in a car with my family. Then…" He went quiet. I looked down at him to see his down casted eyes. 'I guess, he saw his family eaten in front of him. Hm…' I am not the best at comforting so I just patted his head.

"It doesn't matter now. Let's go, we can probably go on the roofs. I would prefer to avoid these guys" I told as I walked towards the multiple buildings on the left side. He nodded silently and that is how we began our silent walk to the store. This is why I work alone.

So it took like an hour to reach the building and it was tiring. I sat down at the edge of the roof to rest up. Eren sat down where he stood. He took his water bottle as I observed our route. There were many in the way, the building was across the street and it was quite annoying. They were blocking the entrance. I sighed, there must be a way to get around.

"We could draw their attention away" Eren snuck next to me. "Good idea but with what?" I asked as I pulled out my bag, I looked through it to find nothing of importance. Nothing, nothing, and looky here nothing! Eren couldn't find anything in his bag either so we sat there for a while. I moved to turn around but I felt a small poke. I immediately stood up then felt something in my back pocket. I took it out and grinned.

"Where did you get that?" Eren pointed at the little ol' firecracker I held. "Well Eren, I planned to get trashed and went to set off firecrackers at random pedestrians" For once, my bad habits have turned for the good. "Alright, you ready? It is best to get in and out. Stick close" I put the said firecracker in my mouth for easier access. There was a pipe up the building so I decided to go down on it. "Watch your step" I mumbled slightly but he got the message.

We slid down like ninjas before we got to our foot again. I crouched down to avoid any of the infected walking near. "Alright, you ready?" I told him as I pulled out my lighter and held it under the string. "Yeah, I am" he nodded, on his toes ready to run. I flicked the lighter and the familiar smoke smell with the sizzle like sound. I threw it a good ten feet away from the door.

I waited for the popping sounds to go off any second.

 _Five_

 _Four_

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

 _Crack…Crack….CRACK!_

We ran as it began to get started. Fifteen feet sprint to the entrance in which we covered in fifteen seconds. We shut the door behind us and pushed the mini fridge near the doors to block it. Eren was breathing heavily, "Why am I doing this? Oh right, I would die on my own'" he mumbled to himself as he watched the infected move back into place. "Eren, there's some in here. Keep close and stay quiet" I whispered to him ignoring his earlier statement. He would die.

We snuck to the side, down the aisle, there was a broken window. There must have been a survivor who made their way in. It is likely they are dead from the amount of infected outside plus I could hear one eating them.

I grabbed a can when I caught sight of the infected. I got as close as I could to the unsuspecting undead. I raised the can high up before struck it in the head. It went down and struggled to sit back up. I straddled it and smashed the can against their brains. "Sakura, its dead" Eren told me before I threw the can to the side.

"Right, back to more pressing matters, who is the poor sap that this….thing…was eating…" the conversation trailed off into silence. I couldn't make out the face as that fuckin' thing ate the face. However, that jacket that damn lilac and white jacket was clear enough to tell me.

"Fuck….…fuck….fuck…FUCK! No, not-not her. Of all people, god damn it…" I punched the nearest thing which was an aisle. "Sakura, are you…okay?" he asked hesitantly. I let out a large sigh, I bit my bottom lip, and blinked away the inevitable tears.

"Sakura…"

"Why did it have to her?"

"…who?"

"Hinata…why?"

 **XXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXXXX**

Review, favorite and follow. More to come.

 _Ja ne~!_


	3. One Proud Mama

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Titan. I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors. Crackness involved. Characters are likely to be OC.

Sorry for the delay but better late than never, is what I say—when I'm lazy.

Enjoy~

 **XXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: One Proud Mama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXXXX**

 **[Previously]**

" _Right, back to more pressing matters, who is the poor sap that this….thing…was eating…" the conversation trailed off into silence. I couldn't make out the face as that fuckin' thing ate the face. However, that jacket that damn lilac and white jacket was clear enough to tell me._

" _Fuck….…fuck….fuck…FUCK! No, not-not her. Of all people, god damn it…" I punched the nearest thing which was an aisle. "Sakura, are you…okay?" he asked hesitantly. I let out a large sigh, I bit my bottom lip, and blinked away the inevitable tears._

" _Sakura…"_

" _Why did it have to her?"_

"… _who?"_

" _Hinata…why?"_

 **[Presently]**

I stood in front of the torn up body. Disbelief ran through me, how? Is the question? Hinata was a great friend and she is one of the people in this god forsaken hell hole that kept me going. The light in my darkness, we were childhood friends and stuck together since then. She later moved to another country after high school.

We talked often but my work made me isolated from her so I spent two years with no contact with her. It was bit of a secret but I got into contact with her shortly after. We drank and caught up but she left to another country. She was working on some job and she wasn't supposed to be back until next month.

And we end up here, I let out a sigh as I tried to fight back the anger swelling up in me. She must have been forced to run in here and got caught by these damned infected already here. She would have gotten out on her own but since there is another dead body to the side, five feet from her. _'Too damn nice to be in an apocalypse'_ I thought bitterly as I put the lavender cloth in my front pocket.

Eren looked at me with sympathy and I was not in the mood for it. "Sakura...um I'm sorry about-" I cut him off by standing up abruptly, "We should get going, my little outburst probably attracted them" I informed him as I looked over to the blocked entrance.

They were pressed against the glass panel clawing at it. The door was budging slightly with every push. Eren looked at me worried, I don't know why he should be worried about me and not himself.

I found her and he is no longer my liability.

I have to find a way out before they get in and I end up like Hinata did. I looked around for a way out from where I stood. There was a stairway which I made my way towards. "Where are you going? Sakura, Sakura?" Eren called out behind me as I walked past him.

I decided to ignore him as it would be annoying to keep him alive. This is why I prefer to work alone. However, it is like life is telling me not to be a pitiful loner. If Eren died, so what? He'll be another person to the long list of people I got killed. He isn't the first nor will he be the last. I stomped my way up the stairs.

When I entered through the door, it was a typical office with a single teacher's desk. Plain white tiled floor stained with blood, there was nothing in the room as I can hear. There was a window shut close and the lock was bent an odd way hence making it difficult to open. Or at least, it would have. I observed the tiled floor litter with papers, I found a hammer lying near the desk leg. Eren was walking around frighten looking over his shoulder frequently at the entrance where the stairs were at.

I made my way to the window and smashed it in two hits. I broke off the side glass to avoid cutting myself on my way out.

One time, I didn't break off the side glasses and I end up cutting my shirt. I was breaking in and out of an apartment. My shirt torn might have tip off some people and the blood on my skin, clothes, and in my hair made people call the police. Apparently blood makes people uncomfortable, even women! Years of menstrual cycles throughout their life would make them less squirmy towards red messy blood. So long story short, I ended up in jail but broke out after 'seducing' an officer….okay I slammed his head against the cage then stole the keys off of his unconscious body. Then proceeded to steal a police car then went on a cruise out of the city. The car was dumped into a ditch and I was never found…until I stroked again another two months later.

"Boy, let's go. That front door may be blocked but there is tens of them that can easily break it down" On cue, I could hear the glass crack and the barricade being broken down. Their muffled groans and growl volume went from a one to a hundred under a second. I muttered 'chi' under my breath, I should just leave him behind. What do I gain? Death? Responsibility? Fuck all that! However, if there was pudding involved maybe, no! Maybe…..no….yes…..no….fuck yeah! Pudding is life, end of story and I would do so without hesitation if I had sake included.

Wait, I think we're getting off topic. We should back to horrors and terrors in this damn store.

"Right-" Eren walked toward me when his foot fell through the floor and he got stuck up to his thigh. "Argh! S-Sakura, my leg, my leg is stuck! Help me!" he shouted as he frantically pulled at his leg wedged in the floor.

I scowl as I held the rim of the window with my foot on it, ready to leave, there's no reason to help him. Why should I? I found her…not in the situation I would like but I did. I said we would go on our separate ways. If he died then he died.

The dead were closing in, I could practically hear some of them trying to nab his leg, just a little out of their reach. He tried to get up to no avail as it was stuck promptly. I could hear the infected's feet hitting against each step as they made their way up the wooden stairs. I was only leg away from away to leaving this building. All I had to do was jump and no more damn nuisances. All the while this was happening, I could hear Eren's yells for help directed to me and slowly, I became deaf to it.

I grimaced, like hell I'm going to risk my life for him. I turned my back as I climb through and was seconds from jumping down to the large pile of garbage bags below. Then those damn memories hit me like the time I got smacked by a dodgeball.

The boy never returned to the school.

 **[Flashback]**

 _"Hinata...do you realize how dangerous that was? You should have left me behind!" I shouted at my lavender haired friend as we stopped in an alley to catch our breath. I was beaten savagely about two miles back where we escaped by luck. My left eye was swollen, cut lip, bruises forming in multiple places and a large cut down the side of my arm. I looked terrible and it is a bit of a miracle for a child as small as I to live through it all._

 _"Bec-cause Sakura, it would not have been right to leave you behind. You would have done the same if you were in my shoes, right?" She asked me as she dusted off her dress after catching her breath. I looked up at her once I caught mine as well. Would I? I wonder about that. I lived in the slums for most of my life so trust is beyond me. In terms of risking my life, to hell with that. People want me dead not alive if anything, they would try to at any chance presented, kill me._

" _I wonder about that" I told her as I looked around to make sure they weren't behind me. Hinata tilted her head at me as I proceeded to look at her oddly. "What?" I asked confused, she always did this. "C'mon Sakura, you literally entered a brutal arena just so you could get money…to get my operation paid for. You asking me why is funny because under all that dirt and blood, you would die without hesitation if I were to die. Actually since it's you, you would risk your life and save not only yourself but me as well" Hinata grinned rubbing her cheek against mine trying to make me succumb to her but I kept my emotionless look on my face._

" _Sure, let's go with that" Hinata smiled as she poked my arm before jumping in front of me. "Admit it Sakura, admit it" she repeated as she poked me, I frowned as I moved away from her. It got annoying after a while._

" _Okay fine, I ain't heartless damn it! But I won't risk my life for a random person. They can die for all I care. Have their damn friends risk their life. I will, however, save my friends, as annoying as they are. As I realize throughout my years, letting a friend die is like…"_

 **[Flashback Over]**

"Letting a part of you to die as well" I mumbled to myself, god damn it, this is why I do not like being with people. Fuck up my feelings why don't you? I muttered, "Fuck" under my breath as I rushed over to Eren.

I grabbed Eren before the nearest infected could take ahold of him. I threw him behind me as I held my hammer in my hand, ready to smash their brains to mush like oatmeal. Or porridge. Wait, is porridge like oatmeal or oatmeal like porridge? How are they different? Are they cousins or identical people who have no differences?

Wait, what?

I heard a growl literally in my face so I snapped out of my thoughts, we'll get back on that subject later. Then I proceeded to put a hammer into its eye. Using a hammer is difficult if you can't aim or have enough strength. It got stuck in the eye so I abandon it.

"Eren, out the window. Now!" I shouted behind as I roundhouse kick them back, forcing several to fall and others to climb over them, hence we bought time. I bit my lip as Eren proceeded to hesitant at jumping through the damn window that I prepared for my escape—my escape! I'm letting him use it and he dares to question it!

I grabbed the desk and shoved it into them, however I forgot that the floor was collapsing, why? Weak building structure. The heavy desk crashed through the floor into the bottom floor. It made the building slightly tilt to the side _. 'Great! Now we best be on our-_ ' I stared at Eren who was trying to put his other leg other the window sill. I ignored the infected who were likely to grab me and eat me alive if I didn't pay attention.

However, the sheer idiocy of his actions makes me want to rethink killing him. I just walked over to him, "Oh! Sakura, um perhaps there is an-" I pushed him out into the trash bag pile below.

He let a scream and I sighed, as I placed my hands on the window sill. "What the hell am I thinking? It's like dealing with a damn child!" I smacked the infected behind me, "Shut up damn it" This is why I am better off. I jumped through before they got to me. I landed feet first but no bones cracked as I am an expert. Keep feet straight to stick the landing unlike Eren who was rolling in the trash to get out to no avail.

"Erm, Sakura, a little help?" He asked as he found himself sinking into the garbage bags. I looked at him for a brief second before looking around like I was trying to locate something. He repeated again before he pouted when I said, "Oh! There you are Eren. It's kinda hard to tell you from the garbage" I smiled at his small look of betrayal, "great, thanks, that really helped me"

I rolled my eyes at his so called sarcasm. I left him behind as I walked out to the street. The mall was in plain sight, to the right was the street leading to larger building while to the left lead to small building and spaced building lots. I went to the right as the larger the building, the harder it is burn or fall or whatever, it'll be able to handle our shit soon to come.

I could hear Eren's footsteps behind me as he finally got out of his garbage prison. "Where are we going?" He asked as he noticed that the larger building had more infected while picking a banana off of his shoulder. I shrugged, "Hell if I know" and Eren's reaction is him realizing that I am not the best companion to be with in an apocalypse. Too bad, he's stuck with me and if I decide to jump off a building, he is now forced to follow.

Sunset was coming fast and I could tell that the infected's movements were speeding up now.

As we walked, I had to look at the buildings, shattered windows and bloody trails, and then, I saw glint. I raised an eyebrow before I realized what it was. "Eren, Don't be a hero" I mentioned to him as I put my arm in front of him to stop him. "Huh?" He asked but then, a loud crash from the building and two people went rolling out. I could imagine the thump made as it hit the ground. At the broken glass up above was the sole culprit whom saw us and I could tell he or she was glaring, what the hell did I do? Shit in their cereal?

So like I usually do, I put my hands up like, _'I could care less'_ and went about my business, walking off. Jerk!

Sadly, I had to stop as Eren decided to throw up on the street. "Let today be a lesson to you, my dear. People die and there is nothing to do if they are dead. You can burn buildings, murder people or a bake a cake to serve to Satan in hope to appease him and bring them back to life! It just doesn't work!" I mentioned to him as I circled him. He wiped the throw up off the side of his mouth. He had to regain his balance. "Ugh, wait, bake a cake to Satan? Sakura-san with all due respect, as insane as I can make you out to be. Satan is likely not going to want cake"

"….Well I like cake…"

"….Psycho…."

And we left it at that. We walked a block down the street to reach the place. It took a lot of stealth and Eren was close to throwing up again. It quite annoyed me. As I had to cover his mouth several times and I became quite annoyed. After a long gruesome hour, yes, it took an hour to get one block. ONE! At this point, I was annoyed beyond control at Eren who kept flinching at every sound.

 **[Inside of A La Amore 10:34 P.M]**

"Wah!" Eren let out another scream. I eventually got out a duct tape from my trusty backpack. I can practically put everything in it. I taped his mouth which he disagreed with greatly, he muffled his complaints loudly as I barricaded the room once more. I pushed the couch against the front door and made sure to tape all light switches down. I didn't want Eren to accidently switch it on and we end up being killed by someone due to his damn idiot actions. I closed the curtains tightly and I would prefer not to run into the other person from before, you know there are some real psychos around here—I would know.

Eren took off the duct tape quickly wanting to yell me, but he let out a loud 'Ow' as it pulled at non-visible hairs. "Was that necessary?" He practically shouted at me. I let out a huge sigh then I threw my backpack at his feet. It made him jump back, like a cat. I swear, you would think he would be used to it. Who jumps from a bag? A bag! I turned towards him after I threw my shoes onto the table.

"First off, Eren boy, if you going to be with me, you better learn to shut up. I will not repeat myself and I most definitely will not speak for long periods of time. Secondly, you don't try to be a hero, ever! Unless under certain circumstances. Thirdly, and this is important, do not fuckin' question ME! Is that clear?" I told him sternly as he nodded meekly as he comprehended what I want from him. I planted myself onto the nice warm couch and open can of soda that I picked up in the grocery store.

"…So you'll let me stay?"

"No, you'll be sacrificed to Satan. Yes, dumbass, already broke the damn rules already. I should throw you out or better yet, left you behind. However, I am too nice to do that…damn morals" I mumbled to myself as I sipped at orange fizzy soda of greatness. I let out a loud burp which made Eren leaned back from me.

"Wait….you have morals?"

Skreeewit, duct tape used.

 **[Three Months Later-December 6:34 A.M-Third POV]**

Sakura woke up at the brink of dawn. The cold creeped in yet she felt a source of warmth pressed against her back or more like curled up. She sat up, the wool blanket fell into her lap. When she looked over to what was against her, she scowled at it. _'God damn it Eren, I said to keep a distance! I hate when people are close to me. I like my body temperature at a cool level not hot'_ she shoved him over.

Heavy sleeper as he was, he rolled over with no trouble. Sakura yawned as she tried to put her body temperature back to normal. She wore her cargo pants with a regular black shirt, she nearly jumped back when her feet touched the freezing ground. She put on her socks and bravely walk over the floor to the window where she let out a heavy sigh. 'It's already winter'

She drew back the curtains as the morning sun was slowly peeking up. Dark sky meeting orangeish-red light and they were in a different building of a new area. She caught view of a light beams and realized, _'Safe zone, we should avoid them'_. They learned last month that the previously safe zone had gone to shit within minutes of their arrival. Infected took over the base due to careless people. They met several groups whom Sakura was forced to kill as they tried to kill the two of them. Eren finally learned the rules and he is more or less okay shooting an uninfected in the face, stone cold.

Sakura is a very proud mama.

 **XXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXXXX**

Review, favorite, and follow. More to come.

 _Ja ne~_


	4. I TOLD YOU SO!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Titan. I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors. Crackness involved. Characters are likely to be OC.

Enjoy~

 **XXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: I TOLD YOU SO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXXXX**

 **[Previously]**

 _She drew back the curtains as the morning sun was slowly peeking up. Dark sky meeting orangeish-red light and they were in a different building of a new area. She caught view of a light beams and realized, 'Safe zone, we should avoid them'. They learned last month that the previously safe zone had gone to shit within minutes of their arrival. Infected took over the base due to careless people. They met several groups whom Sakura was forced to kill as they tried to kill the two of them. Eren finally learned the rules and he is more or less okay shooting an uninfected in the face, stone cold._

 _Sakura is a very proud mama._

 **[Currently-December 6:50 A.M-Third POV]**

Sakura intake a cold breath of air as she sat off the side of the roof, swinging her feet back and forth. The cold softly blew on her skin causing goose pimples. She held a mug of black coffee as she observed the slowly rising sun. 'Hum delicious bitter coffee' she thought to herself as she lifted it to her lips. The light beams were turned off and she had a telescope next to her to spy on activity. The door behind her open, she turned her head slightly but didn't see who was there. She already knew who it was.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Eren asked yawning while rubbing his right eye of soapy substance that somehow forms there in your sleep. It's the work of magic or fairies maybe leprechauns. "I am contemplating my life, also we should get moving before the soldiers go looking in these buildings" Sakura mentioned to Eren as he settled beside Sakura whom handed him the half full cup of coffee. He looked at it oddly, but drank it either way.

He pursed his lips in disgust at the bitterness. "Why do you drink it bitter? Are you one of those inhuman people who can drink it straight?" He swished the coffee in his mouth before he smack his lips to rid of the bitterness.

"If you are trying to tell me that I am a superhero….then yes" Sakura chuckled as she grabbed the cup back after Eren had to resist the urge to spit it out. However the look from Sakura that said he better swallow it or else, she'll push him off the roof. It was silent for a while before Eren chirped up with, "We need more supplies and I think the uptown Konoha is currently being taken over by three groups. I would like to avoid them if possible" Sakura let out a small sigh before putting her cup on the edge of the roof.

"I agree but the downtown area is full of infected and some of them have mutated which is likely bad. Then in the middle city, here, is full of damn soldiers. Hey, I got an idea" Sakura explained annoyed at first as they had to deal with so many small groups who tried to kill them multiple times. At this point, word of a pink hair chick and some kid are rolling together. Then an excellent idea came to mind and Eren did not like it.

"Let's sneak into the army's quarantine zone and steal the supplies then run" Sakura explained happily clapping her hands as Eren looked at Sakura in disbelief. "The last time we tried to go to a quarantine zone, ended with us leaving the place burning to the ground and flooding with infected" Eren recalled their last incident.

 **[Flashback time-Three Months Ago- September- 4:34 P.M]**

 _One week after Sakura accepted Eren as her little companion in the apocalypse. They spent the week scouting for food and yet to come across killing or stupid people. However, they managed to find a quarantine zone. They carried worn out backpacks full of supplies obtained through complicated ways, dirtied clothes after running from infected everywhere, and never staying in one place as Sakura is paranoid like that._

 _Eren was walking behind Sakura afraid of what is to come. "S-Sakura, we shouldn't go. They won't let us leave. And taking supplies is risky. What happens if we get killed?"_

" _What's your point?" Sakura asked stopping to turn towards Eren who held onto Sakura's right arm as they walked towards the bustling zone where soldiers stood on tall walls with guns. Vehicles came in and out of the gates, there were people walking around in the distance, going into buildings and holding food, and lines of people at a single stand._

" _We could die!" He whispered loudly to avoid attracting attention of the nearby soldiers. Sakura shrugged, "We survived the past week. And are you questioning me?" Sakura raised a fine pink eyebrow at Eren who bit his bottom lip as he thought about his response. "N-no?" He responded unsure and it was good enough for Sakura._

 _Sakura walked to the soldiers who directed them to the area to be registered in. They did so but Eren was all the while unsure of what is to come. They got registered and check to ensure they weren't infected then they were directed to a room, run down and shitty like, with a dead rat in the corner—within twenty minutes._

 _The lady left them and went back to her position at the main entrance of the entire place. Sakura and Eren went into the single room, Eren stood at the door way as Sakura went and made herself at home on a dirty broken down couch. She threw her bag on a small table only for it to collapse into two._

" _Sakura, let's leave" Eren said after the long point of silence. Sakura waved him off. He slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. He placed his bag on the broken table on top of Sakura's bag to avoid getting his bag dirty and gross._

 _He went to the bathroom and he put a face of disgust. Tiles were chipping, bathtub is brown and moss grew from the shower. The toilet was letting out a terrible sewer smell. Then a rat scurried out making Eren jumped up with a small shout. "Oh holy crap, did you see the size of that rat?" Eren asked Sakura who shrugged as she put her arms behind her head._

" _Sakura, we should leave, this is just….terrible. The places we stayed was not as bad as this. Oh god, there's fuckin' cockroaches….there's something in the sink….what the hell! There is a fuckin' slug in here. How? Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! We're being invaded by god damn bu- centipedes!" Eren ran out of the bathroom and jumped onto Sakura who opened an eye at him as he straddled her waist._

 _He looked her straight in the eye and said, "So many legs, it ain't natural" Eren shuddered as he tried to wipe off the invisible bugs on his body and flinching as if he could feel their many legs going down his back. Little itty bitty legs skittered down slowly and he was not amused. He keep himself planting against Sakura who let out a small sigh. 'Why me?'_

 _Eren refused to stand on the sticky and dirty floor with occasional bugs running against the floors._

" _Eren, we are only going to be here for a day so deal with the little buggies" Sakura assured the little child whom didn't move only gripped onto her when he saw a cockroach each time. She didn't mind the huge weight on top of her body weighing her down with the occasional flinching at every bug in sight. Before she entered in a short sleep, she could hear Eren whispered under his breath, "Little devils" It made her chuckle a bit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Times passes about three minutes_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sakura! The infected infiltrated the quarantine zone!" Eren yelled as he looked out of the window after he heard multiple guns going off with people screaming. He heard multiple people run down the hall outside of the room. Sakura opened her eyes and sat up, stretching out her limbs, and looking around to see she hadn't sleep for much. She looked to see Eren panicking and not realizing that there was a huge spider edging for him up the wall. Sakura didn't say anything and he turned to her in horror at her lack of urgency._

" _Sakura, why are you sitting there? The infected will overrun this place. Let's go" He said until he felt a heavy thing on his shoulder. He stiffen and was frighten to turn his head, he looked at Sakura in terror. "There's a spider on my shoulder, isn't there?"_

 _Sakura smirked as she saw it moving up towards Eren's face. The hairy leg touched his check and he let out a high pitched scream. "EEEEK!" Sakura busted out in laughter, he ran around the room trying to get the said spider off and he accidently kicked off the single busted lamp which still worked. It smashed to the ground and sparked up a fire. Eren let out a worried scream when he realized what happen._

 _He desperately tried to put it out. Luckily, there was a bucket in the bathroom and unluckily, he tried to use the water from the toilet to put it out only for it to fuel it more._

 _The water was highly flammable and the fire grew larger. It licked at the wall and moved towards the wooden ceiling and slowly to the torn drapes. It was getting out of hand. Eren turned to Sakura who held her sides tightly. "This is not the time for laughter! We have to go-fuck off you damn spider" Eren saw the large spider on the floor coming towards him. Once he yelled at it, it jumped onto him only for him to scream once more trying to swipe it off._

 _Sakura finally stopped laughing and got up to grab her bag. She slapped the spider off of his back onto the couch. He was breathing heavily before she dragged him out of the room. He managed to grab the bag before it burned with everything else._

" _Sakura, are you sure we should have-"Sakura let go of Eren's shirt to swing her machete at the infected running at them. They could hear people's bloodcurdling screams and yet Sakura ignored them all. Eren stood up quickly to swing at the next infected's head. "It doesn't matter, let's get going" Sakura shouted over her shoulder, they made their way down the building. Fighting and throwing the infected over the rails and through the window._

 _The building was burning and they could hear the fire roaring. They managed to get out and avoid running into the soldiers. "Let's go while they are distracted" Sakura told Eren who wanted to scoffed but followed nonetheless. When they reached the building where multiple soldiers were trying to handle the situation. Sakura and Eren found a large room with crates. "Okay, grab one and…oh hell yeah. Stack it in here" Sakura had look around and saw a hummer, multiple of them next door. She grabbed two crates and went to the hummer, miraculously managed to find the keys to open the back. They were only able to manage to put six in as it was limited in space._

" _Sakura, how do we get out?" Eren asked as he closed the back. Sakura hummed under her breath as she looked around and saw the button to open the garage door. She ran over to it and slam her hand on it. It slowly rose upwards making a loud creaking sound. Eren was about to go to the passenger when he heard, "Who are you two?" a soldier ran up to them holding a gun towards Eren. Eren froze up on sight, he couldn't get the words out of his mouth and all of a sudden he felt something heavy on his arm._

' _God damn it' the large furry spider made his return. Eren looked down the spider as it crawled on his arm. The soldier looked confused as well, why is there a spider on that guy's arm? Eren avoided letting out a scream and wondered what to do. He was at gun point and Sakura had froze in her position as she is too far away to do anything without alerting the soldier._

 _The soldier looked back at the two and he said, "Well?" waiting for their response to the said situation as an explosion went off in the background. They stayed in a lock position until an idea popped up in Eren's head. "This-is, erm, ah hell" He literally toss the spider at the soldier, promptly landing on his face, and the gun went off hitting the ceiling as the man tried to get the spider off of him. It gave Eren and Sakura enough time to leave but an explosion went off nearby them, causing Eren to fly back into the soldier. Sakura managed to take cover._

" _Oi Eren, we gotta go before the fire hits the gas tanks" Sakura shouted over the crackling fire nearby and hurried into the hummer. She didn't bother to help him up which he thought in response, 'Great, it's fine, not like I don't have a concussion or anything' Eren shook his head as he regained his eyesight. The soldier groaned in pain after taking the hard hit to the stomach. He slowly got up on unsteady legs._

 _Eren not knowing what to do, grabbed a long object, a wrench, and knocked the man out cold._

' _I probably should kill him but no time' Eren told himself as he scrambled to get back up but he knew he wouldn't be able to shoot the man. He got up and he saw the spider scuttling around on the ground. Eren was tempted to leave it but for sympathy sake, he picked up the spider despite not liking the legs touching his hand._

 _He got in the hummer and Sakura floored it before Eren could close the door. He reached for the door until an infected smack it shut for him as Sakura hit it to one as she did a sharp turn out onto the street to their way out. He let out a small sigh of relief, he lifted the spider and said, "You are damn well lucky to be alive" The spider didn't do much but Eren placed it back on the bag in his lap._

 _They drove out hitting a few infected but managed to plow on through without slowly down too much. They crashed through the gates, at the same time, the fire had reached the gas causing a huge explosion behind them. In which Sakura prompted to laugh and nearby drove them off the road and into a building._

" _Wow! If I had a quarter for how many times I let a building in a hurry and causing an explosion. I would have enough to buy myself a can of green tea to sip while watching everything burn" Sakura chuckled as they drove down the street away from the burning area. Eren had a 'wth' look, "You caused fires and four explosions in your life?" he asked a little frighten to hear the answer but when he thought about it, it made a whole lot more sense._

" _Yup, anyway it's the first that we managed to live, thanks to a spider. Odd, and you thought they were weird" Sakura laughed when she saw the said spider chilling on Eren's shoulder who was tensed up. "I don't hate this one but they are still weird. It's freaky to feel a bunch of little legs crawling on you!" He tried to make Sakura see things in his perspective but she laughed in response before they came to a normal speed._

 _Eren dropped the said spider off in a suitable environment then left their six legged savior in an abandoned place to call home soon enough with rotting corpses._

 _Sakura only had one thing to say to the spider, to thank for its service, "Thanks for being our lucky cricket" Eren only let out a small groan, "I don't think this is the great time to be doing Mulan quotes"_

" _If you watched the movie, you would know that it isn't a quote. Get your shit together Eren"_

" _Uuugh"_

 **[End of Flashback]**

Eren shook his head furiously, "We are not going through this again. I refuse to hold another spider, damn it. I made one exception" He did not approve of holding yet another furry animal again, especially with multiple legs. Sakura gave a small pout as she picked up a pebble then threw it across to the building. "One time and now I'm not allowed to fuckin' burn down buildings"

"Last time, we barely got out because we got lucky. Next time, we could get surrounded by infected or worse stranded in some small room with people!"

"What are the odds of that happening, Eren? You're exaggerating!" Sakura assured Eren who thought otherwise. It always happen but Sakura doesn't think it would and she will continue on with their plan of sneaking into a quarantine zone.

"Nothing can go wrong!"

.

.

.

One Hour Later

.

.

.

"Everything went wrong!" Sakura shouted as she ran into a room with Eren not too far behind. She held onto the door to avoid skidding too far as she round about to shut the door. Eren tried to help, more and more infected hit into the door pushing them back a bit. As they pushed it against the damned infected, "I told you that we would get surrounded by infected in a damn room!" Eren shouted as they struggled to shut it as Sakura stabbed the hands that stopped the door from shutting.

"You know what Eren, we don't need your damn negativity in this situation"

"Well then, let me get to the point, I TOLD YOU SO!"

 **XXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXXXX**

Review, Favorite, and Follow.

 _Ja ne~_


	5. She Was Just Hungry

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Titan. I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors. Crackness involved. Characters are likely to be OC.

Sorry for taking so long to bring out a new chapter. I have had writer's block for a while. So to make up for the lack of chapters, one extra-long chapter! Hooray!

Enjoy~

 **XXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: She Was Just Hungry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXXXX**

 **[Previously]**

" _Everything went wrong!" Sakura shouted as she ran into a room with Eren not too far behind. She held onto the door to avoid skidding too far as she round about to shut the door. Eren tried to help, more and more infected hit into the door pushing them back a bit. As they pushed it against the damned infected, "I told you that we would get surrounded by infected in a damn room!" Eren shouted as they struggled to shut it as Sakura stabbed the hands that stopped the door from shutting._

" _You know what Eren, we don't need your damn negativity in this situation"_

" _Well then, let me get to the point, I TOLD YOU SO!"_

 **[Currently with Sakura, December 8:30 A.M]**

Sakura's plan went down the drain quite quickly and Eren was regretting his decision of going with Sakura anywhere.

'I should have left the moment she watch those two people fall from the building without grimacing. Only someone insane would brush it off. Only a psychopath!' Eren thought as they both slowly began to close the door shut.

Each time a body threw itself into the door, it push them back but they managed to not let a single one through.

Eventually Sakura got annoyed, "God damn flesh eating douchebags!" she yelled before stepping away from the door which Eren slightly panicked until she kicked it shut. Eren didn't have to do anything other than locking the door. It clicked shut and it was locked shortly after.

They breathing heavily before Eren turned to Sakura, "Why the hell didn't you do that in the first place?" Sakura had her hands on her waist as she lifted her head to look at him behind her pink hair formed as a curtain. "Not quite sure yet" Eren threw his arms up as if 'I can't believe it'.

"Wow, why do I even bother?" Eren said sarcastically as first, but rolled his eyes in the end as he covered his face with his hands, a little irritated. "Hold the roll Eren, you agreed to stick with me and follow me, I warned you but no, you decided to stay. Dumbass"

"I didn't think it meant I would be in constant terror. I was kind of hoping that you would avoid that or at the least, not get us in a situation where we would be surrounded by fuckin' infected!" Eren slowly raising his voice in which Sakura proceeded to scoff at him.

"You agreed to the damn plan, hell you even mention the whole damn gas canister!"

"I wasn't meant to be taken seriously, I said it as a joke and it took it literally, And what plan? All we did was run through a window and ended up here! There was no plan at all."

"If there is one thing you should know about Eren boy, is that, I am fuckin' insane. You should know that by now, at least, I don't go screaming at every little thing that comes across me. And it was a damn plan. An unplanned plan"

"Excuse me?" a new soft voice spoke up.

"Not now, damn it! It isn't a plan if its unplanned. Also, I have gotten pass that whole phase and you know it. I fuckin' killed a guy and I felt like shit for the next three weeks about it. The first piece of advice that you gave is, it's a tough road buddy but look at the bright side, the economy is no longer a problem. What the hell does that had to do with the situation?" Eren ignored the other voice in the room to argue with Sakura about her lack of sympathy.

"It was meant to lighten up the damn atmosphere because you are so damn depressing." Apparently, Sakura does not do heart to heart conversations or she doesn't take their situations seriously.

"Excuse me?" The new voice tried to penetrate the tense atmosphere and hopefully inform the two bickering people that there were others in the room.

"Oi, we are talking here so do us a favor and shut up. Oh another thing-"Sakura and Eren continued their rant while the one unknown continued to be ignored.

 **[Earlier, December 7:30 A.M]**

After Sakura convinced Eren to come along even though he had a faint feeling that they would end up in trouble. He packed his stuff up, one set of clean clothes, three 1-liter bottle of water, five bags of dried fruit and four beef jerky, flashlight, and other materials in case they need anything. Sakura kept majority of the first aid items in her bag with some water and food. A bag and crowbar were strapped on tightly to avoid excess swinging plus they were small. Bonus!

" _Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready for me? Are you ready? let's go. Pull up to the club we don't just stride-"_

"Sakura, as much as I love your singing. I think we should go now." Eren interrupted Sakura's morning singing as she locked up their room, in case they were to return. Sakura had a sour look but shrugged it off. "You need to learn to loosen up sweetie or you'll end up a prune" Sakura informed Eren as they walked down the quiet and abandoned building. It had trash littered across the floors, there were rustled as there were still infected alive behind locked doors. Eren tried to bring up this to Sakura whom didn't find it important.

No need to worry about the idea of the infected getting loosen and coming to their room then eat their heart out. No worries at all!

"Ah yes, amidst of an apocalypse and I should be singing like I am in a Disney movie" Eren sarcastically retorted as he rolled his eyes at Sakura's too casual attitude at the world rotting around them. He flinched when they passed a room and a loud bang of the infected hitting it as it heard their voices. Voices equals fresh equals food.

" _A whole new world~"_ Sakura sang as they reached the white staircases and descend down to the first floor. Eren scrunched his nose in annoyance as he normally did whenever Sakura got on his nerves. A new habit develop because of her. "Oh shut up with your damn Disney songs" Eren spoked up as Sakura skipped down the stairs singing 'A Whole New World'

" _Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities. Old Mother Nature's recipes. That brings the bare necessities of life~"_

"Oh god, please stop" Eren covered his ears as he practically ran down the stairs to get away from Sakura's annoying singing. She wasn't bad, that much he will give to her, yet she sings the most ridiculous songs, not taking the situation seriously, as usual. Eren ran out the building, with his ears covered, he was unaware of the fact that there were soldiers right outside making a loud racket.

Sakura had been too busy singing hence she didn't realize they had company.

'Her and her damn singing, it just got us fucked' Eren thought as he quickly hid. Luckily, the door hadn't made noise when opening but it did when it closed. Eren heard, "What the hell is that?" A young male voice with a slight carefree tone, though he sounded a bit curious than scared.

"It might be a straggler, survivors, bandits, or infected" another young male voice answered but his was deeper with a serious tone to it.

"Either way, we have orders to check out these buildings. The higher ups were not happy about the downfall of Raza quarantine in Middleton Konoha. Apparently there were reports of some woman and some kid entering then minutes later. Infected flooded the place, a fire started and explosions went off" The deeper voice informed his partner who looked disinterest in the whole situation.

"….Okay but why do we have to do it?"

"Idiot, either we do this or we can go with the poor saps who have to enter downtown?" It is clear that they are good friends, childhood friends perhaps, who knows, but it is obvious that the deep voice is use to his friend lack of interest or seriousness.

"Hm okay you're right. Those infected freak me out. I heard that some mutated even worse than the current ones we have to deal with." The other male shrugged as they continue to stay in place and not acting quickly on the noise. "Like we don't have enough to deal with" The deep voice seemed annoyed as the hell never stops at infected but as to add monsters to the mix.

"Yeah"

"Nonetheless, we have to check these buildings so after you"

"What? Why me?"

"Because I said so"

"I said so my ass. No, we'll settle this like men"

"How exactly?"

"Paper Rock Scissors"

Eren listened in on their conversation with the current quiet Sakura who had her ear pressed against the door. Eren didn't realize she was behind him and nearly screamed. Sakura put her hand over his mouth. "Oh would you shut up? C'mon before they find us" she resist the urge to snicker, then proceeded to take off through the first floor door. She opened it silently and gestured for Eren to follow.

All Eren could think was, 'Not my damn fault that I'm not use to sneaking around from soldiers and infected. Just great, just great, if only high school taught us of how to prepare for the apocalypse. Oh wait, no sane person would worry about things like that. God damn it all'

"Eren" Sakura sung happily and raised an eyebrow at Eren's lack of movement. Eren realized he hadn't move it and the soldiers were on their last round. Eren quickly moved and shut the door behind him but it made a loud noise. It caught the soldier's attention as they choose that moment to open the outside door.

"What the hell was that?"

"Must be a survivor or those two people that the higher ups warned us about" the deep voice informed his partner whom looked genuinely curious now.

Eren wanted to curse so badly, as he realized his mistake. Sakura let out a small chuckle, 'dumbass' but Eren only scowled. "Let's get going before they find us" Sakura whispered and pulled Eren along. They entered into apartment room as they couldn't run down the hallway without the soldiers seeing them. Sakura barricade the door as quickly and quietly as she could. But she settled with a chair propped up against the door handle. Eren looked skeptical but didn't care as much once he heard the soldier's voice.

"Where did they go?" The carefree voice asked, as he held his gun against his shoulder, not bothering to be on guard. He kicked a door and nothing popped out. He looked disappointed before he looked up to his tall friend whom shot him a look.

"Check the rooms. Shoot anything that moves and isn't me"

"I know, I'm not stupid"

"I wonder about that" The tall one voiced as his shorter friend glared at him, mock his height sure, but mock his IQ and you mock his pride.

Sakura wanted to laugh at the soldier's conversation as they bickered like an old married couple. Eren smacked her upside the head at her lack of seriousness. Sakura scowled but pouted at the lack of hilarity of the situation that Eren seemed to miss. Eren rolled his eyes. As much Eren would love to start an argument with Sakura but they should focus on getting out of the building alive. Eren fumbled with the window lock. Sakura scoffed realizing the objective once more and broke open the lock, she got the window to crack a bit but the window had been bent it a bit so it made it hard to open.

At that moment, the soldier had tried to open the door handle and it rattled instead. "Hey man, this door's lock"

"They might be in there"

"How do you know?"

"Do you really think they could run down the hall without us spotting them? No, they might have taken refuge in one of the rooms. It could be this one. Must have barricade it"

Eren cursed as he knew the chair wouldn't be able to last long if the two soldiers decide to push against it. Sakura worked on opening the window which slowly budge. "Sakura, could you hurry up?" Eren tugged on Sakura's sleeve nervously as he listened to the other conversation then bang. They hit against the door. The chair could cave in.

"Can't rush perfection Eren"

"What perfection-"He was about to argue with her but the window was open and she crawled through. It wasn't wide but he was small enough to slide through. Sakura helped him out and they got out in time. They quickly ducked as the other two knocked down the door instead of opening it. They nearly fell down but regain their balance. Investigated then their eyes landed on the open window with the wind blowing in.

"Shit, they got away" the carefree one cursed as he wanted to mess around with them but he missed the opportunity.

"Are you sure?" The taller one asked, although he is relieved that they got away. He isn't interested in killing more people, especially innocents. He didn't his line of work would make him have to slaughter innocent people. However, the dead roam and he had no idea or who knows where he would be at.

They both managed to open the window wider. Sakura and Eren were underneath the window hoping, at least Eren was, that they didn't look down. Sakura would probably shoot the guy before he realized that they were there. Eren saw how Sakura slowly pulled her gun out of its holster that was strapped around her thigh. Sakura held a finger to her lips. Eren mouthed, 'Don't shoot. Only if they see us' and Sakura made a face but agreed.

"I'm sure. They could easily have run off down the road. Chi"

One of the guys poked half of his body out to look around outside. He was ridiculously close to them. If two hidden ones made a sound or a move, the guy above them would aware of their presence. "Hmm, I guess so" The tall guy said before looking one once more at the room and the shorter one was about to look down until his partner called him back.

"Let's go, no need to look around here now. We already know that they were here and now they aren't. Better report this back to the higher ups"

"They won't be happy" the short man pulled himself back through the window and walked over to the other male. "When are they?" Then they both left like that. Eren was about to speak but Sakura clamped her hand over his mouth. Eren had a confused look on his face then he heard a voice, "I'll give you ten seconds of a head start" it was the carefree one.

He didn't see them but he knew that they were there and he was determine to have some fun. Why not? It's the apocalypse and everyone has their own way of dealing with it. His is simply messing with people and being pumped with adrenaline as he hunted them down. He isn't a complete bad guy as he wouldn't hunt down innocents. He is a small softie, the result of hanging out with his friend.

Sakura bit his lip, Eren wondered if it was out of frustration of being caught then he realized the small glint in her eyes. She was excited. Hunter and prey. They were the prey and she's gonna love this next couple of minutes of cat and mouse. Eren could only think, 'Why me? Why did I do to deserve this' before he was forced to run.

Shortly after, Eren heard the vehicle revved up and Sakura and Eren were running down the alley before they cut through an abandoned building. Eren was beginning to run out of steam. They got cut off as the vehicle was outside of the building they had entered.

"Sakura, what now?" Eren asked as he tried to catch his breath before Sakura took off again. "There" Sakura pointed to the building connected to the one they were in. The guy who sense that they were there had gotten out with the taller one still inside of the vehicle.

Sakura didn't get a look at their pursuers but she ran grabbing Eren's wrist as they ran through an office room. She burst through the window and Eren jumped through them. They entered a whole new building. A bank. It was large and Sakura knew where to go. Eren followed and he heard a shot being fired. The bullet lodged in the door frame next to his head. He met the eyes of his pursuer in the next building over. Purple eyes and Eren's eyes looked at the odd hair color, white with a light blue tint to it.

Eren would have gotten a bullet through his head if Sakura hadn't grab his frozen body. He snapped out as a bullet swerved past his head. Sakura ran with him in toll then they managed somehow to jump out of the building window and Sakura ran to a sewer grate. She opened it and made Eren go down. Eren was about to hesitant as he didn't want to go down a sewer in an alley. However, Sakura's look made him think twice.

Sakura was down as well and slid the grate over her head before their pursuer could see. The said pursuer slammed his fist against the brick wall as he had lost them. The sewer never came to mind. Would they be able to see down there? Surely, there would be more infected down there and he wasn't about to go stumbling about in the smelly sewers for those people.

The vehicle previously used drove up in the alley. "Did you lose them?" The tall man asked not caring whether or not his partner caught them, there was no interest to chase down people. It was more of the shorter man, whom got back into the jeep, thing.

"Nope, they got away. Too bad, they were an interesting pair. The boy looked terrified but I don't think he was terrified of me in all honestly. I didn't get to see the other person but it must have been a woman because the only part I saw of her was pink hair. Unless you know a man with pink hair running amok then it's a female" he shrugged as he refilled his gun with bullets.

They were about to drive when the taller man remembered something, "The higher up mention that there were two people. A woman and a boy. But the only distinct thing about them was the woman's hair. It was pink"

"Must be our gal. Too bad she disappeared"

"Hm. Interesting. Let's head back"

"Aye aye sir!" He saluted cheerfully and it took a lot for the man to not shove his friend out of the vehicle, to leave him for the infected.

 **[With Sakura, December 7:40 A.M]**

Eren let out a disgusted sound. "Ugh, why are we in the sewer? They must have left now so let's go back up" Eren voiced his concerns and disgust to Sakura who looked indifferent. It's been literally ten minutes and they were in a smelly gross sewer. "The sewer leads to the Maria quarantine zone. You know that other base" Sakura mentioned as she grabbed out a flashlight. Luckily, they didn't have to walk in the dirty water yet but the smell was horrific and strong.

It didn't bother Sakura as much but she was annoyed by Eren. "Really? We're still going with the plan. Sigh, whatever. Lead on but if I see a rat, I swear I am turning around" Eren put down his boundaries. Sakura rolled her eyes at Eren but didn't answer him. She turned on the flashlight. It was dark but the sunlight above shine in at several places. It was like a bad slender game.

Eren noticed Sakura's turn of attitude, one moment she was happy being chase and now she looked irritated. Either with him or the fact she couldn't continue the game. Either way, he would like to know if she was getting tired of him. Those thoughts were shove to the back of his mind as Sakura started walking. He followed shortly behind.

It was the typical gray underground passages with small walkways that could only fit one person. Eren felt the strong smell burn his nose. He eventually took out a bandana and covered his nose to avoid the unpleasant smell. It brought back the memory of the previous somewhat successful attempt of robbing the army. The toilet water looked and smell like this and Eren wondered, 'Is this flammable as well?'

He didn't want to find out and he best not let Sakura know about it. Sakura was currently leading them. She tried to recall the sewer system map but she left it in the apartment building. They stopped at a four way path. "I don't know where to go…..eeine meine mo!" Sakura decided.

Eren looked stupefied but he rolled with it as this is Sakura. He knew they would end up where they need to be but it's always end up bad. Eren didn't like how this trip was boding out for him. "This way Eren" Sakura pointed down another long dark path and as she walked off, a truck rolled over them. There was a large circular grate. Light shined it. The truck on in, then there were soldiers walking above them now.

"Come on men. Maria is up ahead, no need to dilly dally" Eren looked where the man pointed and it was the completely opposite way Sakura chose. "Sakura, it's this way" Eren pointed but Sakura shook her head. "We'll end up under them, in the middle of the place. This sewer leads around, that way is faster but it got blocked off when the army blew up a building two week ago. So onward" Sakura cheerfully said and walked off into the dark sewer.

'Just a while ago, she didn't know and now she does? Insanity is weird' Eren thought to himself as he walked after Sakura ignoring the army above. It was a good thing that they were making a lot of noise as infected would be attracted to them instead of two quiet church mice like Eren and Sakura. Then again, there were no sounds or sight of infected. It was an uneasy trip.

Often, Eren tend to wonder why he bother to follow Sakura. Then it always goes back to the fact that he would be dead by now and he would never find his sister. Ah his sister, there would be times where he forgot about her as Sakura tend to require full attention. One look away and she's building a bomb to blow up three infected in a closed space.

He heard a small sizzle and saw that Sakura had the sewer water then decided to set fire to it. It flared up. Eren narrowed his eyes, "Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked as he walked to her and saw the devious glint in her eyes. She grinned up at him, "I figured that to avoid using the flashlight batteries up, I would make our own makeshift lantern" Eren raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Using sewer water?"

"Yeah! It's tainted, undrinkable, but it's useful for other things….holy shit, I got the greatest idea ever!"

"Oh goodie, what is it?"

"We need bottles, and cloth"

"….you're gonna make Molotov's"

"Hell yeah"

Insert Eren's frustration.

.

.

.

8:00 A.M

.

.

.

"Alright, here we are. Eren, get your shit ready. If something happens, we may need to run and gun quickly" Sakura informed Eren as they looked up a ladder leading to an alleyway within the quarantine zone. There had been two guards looking out to avoid infected from entering, although it is doubtful. Eren once again felt like he should turn around and leave. And then a rat scurried in front of him. Suddenly, he was on the ladder half way up and Sakura seemed genuinely surprised. "Well, well, aren't we excited? See anybody?" Sakura called up in a low voice to avoid attracting people. Eren, he wasn't as strong as Sakura but he could lift a grate. He lifted it a bit to peek out and looked around. It was abandoned alleyway, trashed and graffiti up. He looked down to Sakura, "No one so far" he reported. Sakura gestured for him to continue up. He slid the heavy grate to the side and pulled himself out. He got immediately on look out as he waited for Sakura to get out.

"Okay, now, be cool, stick to the shadows, avoid the people, keep your head down, and try to keep up" Sakura directed him, Eren nodded as he knew the drill all too well. She repeats it every time that they go on their excursions. Eren stuck to Sakura like a baby duckling. Sakura peeked out of the alleyway to see people walking around, it must have been the main area. They had a bunch of things on them and it would raise suspicions. "Alright, keep the sight of guns or knife away from everyone. They'll be on us within seconds if they find out" Sakura mentioned as she eyed the soldiers walking in a robot manner past the obviously frighten people. Eren nodded, "Understood. Where do you think the supplies could be?" At this point, he normally doesn't care.

He spent a couple weeks with Sakura and she tends to do the weirdest things that could kill people. Eren is not one of those people as Sakura tones it back for him. He often wonders on this suicide missions. 'What does Sakura do when she's alone?' and he never wants the answers but a part of him was curious. A part that was reborn due to Sakura who's always curious about things. She always said, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. A line famously known yet never fully said hence the reason why many people don't act on their curiosity.

" _There is a fine line between curiosity and nosy. The only question is, is the person you are listening, close to you? If so, would it hurt or offend them if you kept listening? If the answer is yes. That's nosy. If no, it's curiosity"_

Eren never understood and thought it was stupid and a bit double standards. But as you think about, he understood, even by a little bit. Then again, it could been one of Sakura's ramblings.

"It is the heavily guarded. Soldiers pour in and out. Unless it's in a warehouse then if so, we have to find out where. Hm, hey, let's steal those guys clothes and blend in" Sakura thought about it and a plan came about. Eren raised an eyebrow and wondered if he could pull it off. He shook his head, "We could but I'm too young and your hair is pink. If those soldiers back then knew about a pink haired woman, what makes you think that they wouldn't?" Eren pointed to another set of soldiers walking on by. Sakura pouted but she realized Eren was right. She isn't afraid to admit but she prefer to the loud and upfront way instead of the stealth. Stealth is for night, bold is for day, but she had a companion and she promised to keep him alive until the promise had been fulfilled.

"Alright, Sherlock. What do you suppose?" Sakura asked Eren as they ducked behind the brick wall to avoid detection. Eren thought about it and shrugged, "Hell if I know." Sakura scowled at Eren who glared at her. "Wow, such teamwork. You know, you always complain about my plans and yet you don't even have one!" Sakura nearly shouted at him, if it hadn't been the soldiers stationed no more than fifty feet away from them. Eren grew irritated by the second, he threw his hands up, "What? That's because your miss I like to blow things up. Why not just blow those large gas canisters and attract the attention to there? Why not attract the infected desperately wanting to take down the barricade. Why not just say fuck it and run and gun like you usually do. Who knows! I barely understand how your mind works and I didn't attend psycho classes and English sure as hell didn't teach us how to fuckin' infiltrate a god damn army base-" During the time Eren decided to let his anger out, just a bit. Sakura had taken his suggestion seriously. She made a Molotov and threw it at the gas canister.

It hit the ground shattering and the fire soon licked the metal gas canister. It heated until kaboom! The entire thing went off. They both thought it was one and thought it would make a breach. However, it set off an entire line of explosives along the barrier. Bam! Bam! Bam! Eren looked at Sakura in disbelief as she grinned back at him.

"Let's get running"

The soldier were running to the explosion and soon enough guns went off. Why? There was a large group of infected just outside, piled up, wanting to get into the place full of fresh meat. Eren couldn't believe Sakura, they were supposed to get in and out. She promised that they wouldn't blow up yet another base but no, her and her damn tendencies to blow everything within radius took over. Sakura took off into a sprint forcing Eren to follow along. However, unaware, they hadn't realized that they left the grate open. They had no idea why the sewer were empty, infected should have showed up. A mutant lurked in the sewers killing anything and everything in sight. How the two managed to avoid it? Who knows, but it may have been because it was slightly smarter than the other infected who mindlessly fed. This one wanted to kill everything and anything. It followed them in the dark and this is why Eren felt uneasy and Sakura didn't bother raising her guards. Did she know? Perhaps. Did she care? Not likely.

It crawled out of the open sewer hole and wreaked havoc upon the unfortunate souls.

Eren heard a loud scream then multiple shouting behind him but he was too busy running to keep up that he couldn't look back. Good thing too or it would have come after him as well.

Sakura and Eren made their way to the place where multiple soldiers ran out of to push the infected coming in. However many were leaving in jeeps and hummers. Civilians screamed in fear and hid from the hungry infected. Eren wanted to say sorry for causing this panic but it wouldn't matter. Many would be dead and none will know why the infected had gotten in. "Eren, there! Come on, we'll get through the window. If we move fast enough-"Sakura stopped mid-sentence to cut the head off of an infected whom reached them. Its head fell to the ground, its body soon followed and laid in its tainted red blackish blood. Eren paid no attention as he held his handgun to the head of another running infected. Bam! The bullet went in and through the forehead, the body ran past him and to the ground where it stayed at, unmoving.

"I know. Let's get in and out. And avoid being trapped in" Eren shouted to Sakura over the loud commotion of guns ablazing, people screaming, and the yells of infected pouncing on their prey. Sakura found a small window leading to a basement, she kicked it in and the glass sprawled onto the ground. She grabbed a large piece of cloth unrolled, and laid over the broken glass. Eren went first as he would unlikely be able to hold off five infected like Sakura could. He slid in and avoid cutting himself on the broken glass. Sakura soon followed after she cut the head off of three infected to pull out her handgun. She placed it in the mouth of an infected that got to close and bam! The blood splattered on her clothes not that cutting the heads earlier hadn't gotten blood on her already. The other two, she put the machete through the infected chest managing to avoid the teeth covered in blood and dead flesh. She shot it in-between its eyes and pulled the blade out in a swift action before roundhouse kicking the infected behind her, whom attempted to bite her from behind. It staggered backwards, before it could lung at her again. She cleanly cut its head off.

All five were dead and no more caught the sight of her. She hurriedly down the window. A small breath came out of her mouth as she tried to calm herself down. The adrenaline had kicked in and she wanted to fight some more but she had to save it for what will come next.

"Alright then, shall we?" Sakura grinned. Eren would feel repulsed at her appearance. The sickly smell of the infected radiating off her. The darkish blood splattered on the front of her shirt, it stained on her hands and slightly up her arms. A few drops had gotten on her cheeks. It made her look like a deranged killer. However, he doubted he looked any better. A large amount of blood gotten on the front of his shirt after shooting an infected. He felt the dried blood on his cheek. They were a pair of psychos when it comes to fighting.

It's ironic for Eren as he normally didn't like doing anything insane like. Then again, Sakura brings that out in people.

.

.

.

8:15

.

.

.

Sakura observed the basement. It happen to be the place where the supplies were. 'So much for heavily guarded' Sakura sweat dropped, Eren share the same thought. They soon stocked up which took some time. "Ugh the bags heavy now" Eren grunted as he lifted it over his shoulders. Sakura shrugged, she had her back pack and a duffel bag in her hand. Eren isn't strong enough to run, fight and carry a five pound bag. "I'm used to it. Just keep in front of me and do not stop" Sakura said as she walked to the door. An infected was crawling through the broken window.

As usual, Sakura's lack of urgency yet to kick in. Eren was the one inching to run out of the room. "Sakura" Eren tried to catch Sakura's attention as he saw the infected falling to the ground with a plop. "Sakura" Eren's voice became higher. It slowly got up and stagger towards them, it's leg is twisted. Sakura opened the door and saw no one then waited for Eren whom was already out the door.

Sakura raised a fine pink eyebrow at Eren, following behind him. For someone who barely lifted a backpack over his shoulder, he sure moved quickly. She shut the door nonchalantly as the infected got the door. "Why do I get the feeling that you didn't even realize that there was an infected in there with us?"

"…..there was an infected?"

"….."

"….."

Then before the both of them could say anything, a group of infected took down the door down the hallway where the soldiers had ran out of. They immediately ran when a mutant, not the one they ignore earlier, but one whom passed and joined in on the fun. They ran without being told. Sakura lead them down the series of hallway, "Why the fuck do they have so many damn hallways?" Sakura shouted as the infected were on their tail. Eren felt no longer burden with the heavy weight on his back. He was not interested in being chow so he muster up his strength to his legs. He managed to run pass Sakura when she pointed down a hallway.

'Ugh, I feel like crap. Why do the infected have to be dicks?' Sakura thought as she ran shortly behind Eren, shouting out which way to go.

…

8:30 A.M

And so they decided to run into a room, it was unlocked and they ran in. They tried to close it before one of them got in. Each infected hit against the door. Soon enough, they were able to close the door. They argued and they ignored the other person in the room.

"Alright, let's just agree, we fucked up and we should think of a way to get out of here" Eren shouted to stop as Sakura was starting to get heated up. Irritation seemed to radiate off of her and he wasn't going to argue with her as she might punched him. It will not be a good thing as he knew what happen to the last guy. He went in head first and died upon contact. It was brutal.

"Fine"

"But seriously, normally, you wouldn't be this strung up. Why-"

A loud growl came from Sakura's stomach.

"….I'm hungry….."

The entire room had gone silent. That's right, Sakura usually eats something every hour because her stomach is constantly screaming for food. It is the whole reason why the two of them needed more supplies, food supplies that is. Eren gave Sakura a package of beef jerky to her whom ate it silently. All Eren had nothing to say, his face was blank and he honestly thought Sakura was getting annoyed with his presence. But in the end, he was overanalyzing things.

She was just hungry.

 **XXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXXXX**

Review, Favorite, and Follow.

 _Ja ne~_


	6. It's Just A Fuckin' Catepillar!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Titan. I apologize for misread sentences or spelling errors. Crackness involved. Characters are likely to be OOC.

Enjoy~

 **XXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: It's Just A Fuckin' Caterpillar!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXXXX**

 **[Previously on Lillian]**

" _Alright, let's just agree, we fucked up and we should think of a way to get out of here" Eren shouted to stop as Sakura was starting to get heated up. Irritation seemed to radiate off of her and he wasn't going to argue with her as she might punched him. It will not be a good thing as he knew what happen to the last guy. He went in head first and died upon contact. It was brutal._

" _Fine"_

" _But seriously, normally, you wouldn't be this strung up. Why-"_

 _A loud growl came from Sakura's stomach._

"… _.I'm hungry….."_

 _The entire room had gone silent. That's right, Sakura usually eats something every hour because her stomach is constantly screaming for food. It is the whole reason why the two of them needed more supplies, food supplies that is. Eren gave Sakura a package of beef jerky to her whom ate it silently. All Eren had nothing to say, his face was blank and he honestly thought Sakura was getting annoyed with his presence. But in the end, he was overanalyzing things._

 _She was just hungry._

 **[Currently with Sakura, December 8:30 A.M Unknown Room]**

"Okay, now that we have got the beast fed and she is sane….who are you?" Eren asked as Sakura ate the beef jerky, at least four. She was licking her fingers and picked her teeth for food particles. It would annoy her to no end if she left it.

Eren forgot that there were another soul in the room, at least until everything has finally died down. Even though that there are undead outside of the door wanting to eat their delicious nice flesh. It is all good in the hood.

"Oh I'm, well, my name is Ral, Petra Ral" Petra walked towards him and held out her hand out to Eren. He shook her hand, "Eren" he didn't see any reason to reveal his last name, why would she care?

Sakura smiled and held out her hand, "Bond, James Bond" She received a smack to the head, "Moron…this is Sakura and don't mind her. She's just insane, but perfectly functioning" Eren explained with smile as if he was talking about the weather. Petra held confused look, why would he say that so nonchalantly? Then a sudden odd feeling came over her as she begun to wonder if she is in a room with psychos. She's wrong, its 'psycho'! Psycho(s) imply there are more than one as in plural and Eren is perfectly normal, in a sense.

Sakura muster a glare at Eren. "Bitch" She mumbled, Eren rolled his eyes and decided not to indulge her in any way as he learned from his past experiences with Sakura. Sakura walked away without sparing another look at Petra, she was another person to care for and Sakura is not liking the idea of it. "Eren, see anything?" Sakura looked around as she begun to look for an escape path, intaking the room. It was a small office, they _were_ in an office building. 'It would explain the multiple hallways, I guess' Eren thought as he observed the room, a tall window with bars on it. That won't be their way out. There was another door but once open, it lead to a closet. It looks like they were fucked. There was three of them in one room with no way out.

The infected were persistent in getting them. The hinges were about to be undone. Eren's nervous side started to come out and shortly, the panicking will begin. "Sakura, what do-"Sakura pointed up as if it was the most obvious thing ever. She had found the answer long before Eren opened the closet door. Sakura, as taught, looked right, left, front, behind, up and below. Up had the answer and no one ever looked up.

What a bunch of idiots!

Eren's face fell at the realization. There was a vent, how could he miss that? It literally stuck out…on the ceiling. "Always look up dear, always look up" Sakura told Eren as she went to grab a chair from the desk ignoring the banging coming from the infected on the outside whom were almost to their goal. Hinges were giving out and it won't hold for long. Petra started to panic with each bang of the infected hitting the door. Then she looked at Sakura who held a blank look, no fear, and this scared Petra a lot then the groaning and growls of the infected that could potentially eat them alive. Guts and blood going everywhere and she would be alive for a good couple seconds of it before they ate something important or she bleeds out.

Sakura shot the screws, causing it swing open while it hung on one side, two bullets were used and never to be seen again as she threw it to the side. No bullets, no gun and she didn't grab bullets for the specific gun. She kicked the chair out of the away, as it was unneeded now, towards the door. "What was the chair for?" Petra asked as Sakura didn't even need the chair since she shot the vent. She didn't pry it open so why? Sakura smiled at Petra's disbelief look, "No idea! Just thought I might need it but the screws, we obviously don't have the tools to pry it open so oh well" Sakura motioned for Eren to go, Eren sighed but nodded as he knew right away what to do, 'What are we going to do with her?' he thought to himself as he placed his foot in her entwined hands, placing a hand on her shoulder while the other reached for the vent. He had to use Sakura's shoulder to help pull himself up. He managed to get in and he had to crawl forward to get some space for the other two to crawl in.

Sakura motioned for Petra who looked uncertain. "Hurry or I'll leave you here to die" Sakura informed her with a serious tone. She wasn't about to risk her life for some random chick. Either she goes up within the next two seconds or Sakura will leave her behind to be eaten alive, with no remorse at all. Eren was priority and she is not running some charity event.

It was like Petra read her mind as it made her move, next thing she knew she was in the vent crawling after Eren was leading. Sakura sighed, 'I am too nice for my own good' and her thoughts were short as the door was knocked down. The hinges were broken off and the infected were reaching for her after they tripped over each other. Sakura 'chi' and kicked the nearest one away from her then use another infected to jump off of. She grabbed the vent and quickly hoisted herself in before one of them grabbed her ankle. One almost did but she used it as a boost for her.

They were growling and trying to get her from the vent but their reach was too short. Sakura wanted to let out a large sigh—she could've got grabbed or worse, they would have taken her secret candy bar in her shoe! She continued forward. Eren, at the front of the line, had stopped at a vent, he looked to see if it was clear. It was a simple conference room and unlikely to have people at this time. Papers were scattered and chairs knocked over, no signs of the undead at the moment.

Clear!

So he flung open the vent after using a screwdriver which Sakura could've used earlier if she hadn't been so impatient. He was supposed to use the damn chair to undo the screws to avoid even more infected from flooding in the building, adding to their problems.

He slowly let himself down. Landing with a soft thump while crouching low, he heard no sound of growls or a sight of them. It was dimly lighted but he could see well enough for Sakura to get down from the vent.

He called up to Petra, "It's clear. C'mon down". Petra was nervous, she has never jumped from high places but she manages to lower herself after debating the idea of hurting herself. Eren grabbed her legs to gain a sort of footing and she let go, landing on her feet almost falling back on her bottom but Eren held her steady. It was a good thing that Petra wore pants instead of dress or skirt or she would never live down a blush at a male seeing up her skirt or dress.

Sakura arrived shortly after and lowered herself down with ease. She let out a huff of breath. "Well that could have gone better. Let's keep-"Sakura cocked her gun at the sudden movement in the corner of the room, no hesitation of shooting the shadow. _Apparently_ Eren didn't look hard enough to realize that there were two other people in the room.

'Idiot, and he assumes I am the reason for all the times we ended up running from the infected folks!' Sakura thought in the back of her mind as she narrowed her eyes at the figures. The light made things difficult to see but their eyes eventually would adjust.

It was a large conference room. A big ol' table with multiple leather chairs. Two large windows with no bars. They were on the second floor though, as Eren recalled being forced to run upstairs.

It weighs down the leg, being chased and running upwards on stairs. It was terrifying.

'I think I can understand why people trip over nothing. It's fuckin' terrifying!' Eren thought as he recalled the fear in his chest as he ran from the infected. One wrong moment and he was chow. It is not a nice memory.

"Whoa! Girlie, calm down. We're human. I don't know about him but I know I am" One guy said and referred to his larger companion whom rightfully smacked the guy's head. "Nice to know but I don't have time to deal with more people so make it quick. Names and why are you here?" Sakura held the gun loosely but her forefinger stayed on the trigger. Ready at any second to shoot either one of them and she would have another second to shoot the only one to avoid a fight. She was tired and now she wanted a bed, dirty, clean, lumpy or broken, she'll take any.

She's tense and likely to make rash and quick decisions to sleep in peace.

"Suigetsu" The smaller one replied, "Jugo" the taller one replied. Sakura let out a low hum, "I see" she put the gun back into the holster as she got a clear look at their faces, 'The odd ones from earlier. Fun.' She thought recalling earlier when they were running around avoid a bullet to the head.

"Wait, you're those two from before. The pink hair didn't register until now" Suigetsu pointed out as Sakura went to the bright window to look out. The smoke arose from several building and there were undead shuffling across the streets. She saw a movement but it was caught and a loud scream came from it. Sakura ignored it to observe a possible pathway out of the infested base. "Oh yeah, you nearly shot me" Eren pointed out with a smile which dropped and was replaced with a glare.

"But did you die?" Suigetsu asked with a toothy smile. Eren narrowed his eyes at him, "Sounds like something Sakura would say….Sakura?" Eren mumbled until he realized Sakura hasn't said anything. She isn't trustful of strangers especially one who just tried to kill them. Then again, Sakura did once but ended up with her shooting them as they tried to kill them again and Sakura was like nope.

Sakura ignore him and kept looking out of a window, Eren raised an eyebrow but continue to let her do what she does best.

"So how did you get here or why are you still here?" Eren asked as he leaned against the blank white wall next to the window. He was still hesitant with the new people, always have, even Petra whom he is okay to be around but he wouldn't trust her with a gun or his back to her. Suigetsu shrugged as he sat on the wooden table while Jugo leaned against the table beside Suigetsu. Petra stood in the open unsure of what to do however she was observing Sakura who was prowling around.

"We were about to but we figured running out to the unknown is pretty stupid. We survived this long and we plan on living longer" Suigetsu explained in a matter of fact tone. Jugo grunted to back the reply up or to confirm it. "What about you? Also where did she come from? I doubt she was with you before" Suigetsu eyed Petra who shifted nervously under the piercing stare. "Erm, I was in the other room across the building. I work as a secretary but when the explosion happened. I tried to run but someone accidently shoved me into the table and I fainted. Then I woke up when I heard voices then they showed" Petra gestured to Eren and Sakura who wasn't bothering with the conversation.

"Alright, bigger question, how do we leave?" Eren asked shifting his gaze away form her as he noticed that Sakura had open the entrance door for her to see a bunch of undead walking about. Sakura shut it back quickly, 'Whelp, we aren't going out that way' she thought. Then she walked away from the door which had one infected hitting the door. Eren sighed as the infected noticed them and likely to break down the doors…again.

"Vents?" Suigetsu asked as they came out of that way but Eren noticed their body shape compared to theirs. They were larger than Eren whom is larger than Sakura. Sakura isn't happy at the height difference. Eren is a sixteen year old boy yet smaller than most as Sakura points out a lot.

"You won't fit" Eren said as he knew Jugo wouldn't even get his upper body through at all and if so, likely to get stuck in the vent. While they discuss their plan out. Petra noticed Sakura pulled out a rope from the bag. She tied to the table which was heavy enough to support them all when propelling down. The window was pried wide open and she threw the rope down. The infected were roaming by but they paid no attention to the dangling rope. Sakura peered down and routed out her escape. Petra walked over to Sakura whom was getting over the window and she slid down the rope. She landed on the ground with a soft thud.

She didn't attract any attention as she crouched to the ground. She pulled out a cleaver, without sparing a look up or at the rope. She tugged on it to gesture for Petra to come down. Petra looked back to Eren and the other two were too into their conversation to realize Sakura had found the way out. "Let's just cut them down and make our way to the bottom floor"

"Are you stupid, there are too many and if we get corner and then what"

"Better than sitting here"

"Tch, Sakura, what do-" Eren cut his sentence short when he saw Petra going down the rope as Sakura got impatient with Petra. Eren sighed, 'she never tells us what she's thinking' he thought before walking over to the open window to look down to Sakura. She was waiting for them but she soon took off to the right with Petra. Eren had to resist letting out a heavy sigh. 'Yeah leave me with people who could potentially kill me if they wanted too. It's fine, not like I would die from the fall or be choke by one of them. It's great!' Eren grumbled in his mind almost pouting, Suigetsu noticed and made him think of a kid who wants to stomp their feet after being left behind because they refuse to follow their parents. Suigetsu and Jugo followed along silently. They didn't want to know what Sakura was but they felt stupid for not thinking of it themselves. Sakura was tired and doesn't have the time nor patience to wait for the trio to figure out a way.

They eventually got down, Eren waited for them before he took off after Sakura. They followed as the left side is a massive horde of infected that would attack them in seconds. 'Where did she…? What the hell is she doing?' Eren thought as he looked around for Sakura's pink head when he turned the corner only to find her in a truck, a military jeep actually and he faintly remembers the last time. He immediately shouted, "Damn it Sakura, you promised not to set another base on fire!" Eren walked towards her in an angry fashion but he got a grin in turn from Sakura.

Suigetsu, Jugo and Petra who heard too well then thought, 'Another?' before Sakura started the jeep. It caught the attention of all of the infected that didn't heard Eren's outburst. They immediately turned to the jeep and the made the well-known screech shout. Suigetsu and Jugo broke into a dead run as Sakura reeved the jeep, Eren had already jumped in and without missing a beat, slapped her upside the head then proceed to lecture her. Sakura sat there pouting before pushing Eren's face away from her. Petra looked terrified as the infected were closing in on them yet the two people beside her are arguing.

Two feet away were Suigetsu and Jugo as well as infected. Petra let out a scream which Sakura promptly stepped on the gas, they took off with a screech. The other two managed to get in but nearly flew out shortly after. Luckily, they grabbed the rail as Sakura drove like a mad man out. She gave Eren a gun, "We'll have company so do me a favor and kill the fuckers!" she said without giving a proper explanation. Eren was confused until a horde of infected were trailing behind them.

…

So in the end, they got out through an explosion, shooting infected from left to right. Petra sat in the passenger seat terrified and frozen in place. Suigetsu and Jugo went on their way after they got to a safe destination and Sakura promptly greeted them good bye and left. Eren was tired beyond belief and when they found a hotel, they immediately got to the top floor and barricade the door. Swept the floor of infected then became engulfed in the soft bed before going into deep slumber.

"Eren?"

"…What?"

"There's a spider on your back"

"…."

Their day was ended with Eren loudly screaming bloody murder in which Sakura cut short by slapping the spider dead. The guts stayed on his shirt and he immediately burned the said shirt before wrapping himself tightly in blankets as Petra looked on with disbelief. Sakura scoffed, "Baby" before she went to the bed which Petra was also laying down in. The two queen size bedroom had a separate door which they closed in case the infected managed to break through the other door. Everyone settled but Eren last mumbled, "Stupid spiders….all crawly and whatnot….why the hell do they have to have six leg?" which Sakura threw a pillow at him, "Shut up" silencing him.

It was eerily quiet yet peaceful.

'I better not tell him about the caterpillar in his hair' Sakura thought as she turned her back to Petra and Eren. Ten seconds later, "KYAAAH!"

"It's just a fuckin' caterpillar!"

 **XXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXXXX**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be out soon enough and longer chapter as well, especially with summer now!**

Review, Favorite, and Follow.

 _Ja ne~_


	7. Reunion Part 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Titan. I apologize for misread sentences and spelling errors. Characters are OOC.

I know it's been a long time since I updated but here is chapter seven!

Enjoy

 **XXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7: Reunion Part One**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XXXXX**

 **[Previously on Lillian]**

" _Eren?"_

"… _What?"_

" _There's a spider on your back"_

"… _."_

 _Their day was ended with Eren loudly screaming bloody murder in which Sakura cut short by slapping the spider dead. The guts stayed on his shirt and he immediately burned the said shirt before wrapping himself tightly in blankets as Petra looked on with disbelief. Sakura scoffed, "Baby" before she went to the bed which Petra was also laying down in. The two queen size bedroom had a separate door which they closed in case the infected managed to break through the other door. Everyone settled but Eren last mumbled, "Stupid spiders….all crawly and whatnot….why the hell do they have to have six leg?" which Sakura threw a pillow at him, "Shut up" silencing him._

 _It was eerily quiet yet peaceful._

' _I better not tell him about the caterpillar in his hair' Sakura thought as she turned her back to Petra and Eren. Ten seconds later, "KYAAAH!"_

" _It's just a fuckin' caterpillar!"_

 **[Currently on Lillian February 11:57 P.M]**

 _{Side note - Five months since September, two months since Petra joined}_

"Sakura"

"Yes, Eren?"

"Care to explain to shed some light on this situation?"

"Um no, not really, Petra, care to shed some light on this situation?"

"…I am an idiot for letting you talk us into this and I would love to leave this place in one piece"

The three of them were laying on the beams above of the store known as Wal-Mart and there is currently a group of people who wish to kill them with their pretty guns!

"I'm surprised we managed to get up here. It's awesome" Sakura let out a small chuckle which made Petra smack her upside the head. In doing so, cause Sakura to hit her face against the beam and in turn caused a nose bleed. "Aw crap, wait! I have tissues!" Sakura reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small package of tissue.

"When did you get that?" Eren asked as he watched Sakura rolled the tissues up then stuff it up her nose. "Remember when I shoved them in your face? And you thought I was stupid for bringing them. So who's stupid now," Sakura's voice was slightly nasally due to the tissues but her matter of fact tone made Eren want to shove her off the beam.

"Well, what's the plan?"

"Let me think"

"How do we end up in these situations?" Petra asked herself as she remembered how their morning started off so well with hot cocoa.

 **[February 5:27 A.M Morning Base #2 with Sakura]**

It was early morning and Sakura had a religious-like morning where she sat on the roof edge with a cup of hot liquid. In this case, she was sipping hot cocoa with Petra who is up around the same time to enjoy the sunrise.

It was the one thing that wasn't tainted by the apocalypse, the one moment of bliss for the two (and Eren, if he could get up in the morning).

"How did you get hot cocoa? It's practically extinct now" It was true for many items as people wiped clean of all of the stores products. However, Sakura Haruno has her ways. "Oh you know me, I have my ways….alright I got it off a couple of bandits and soldiers. I nearly got shot so savor the damn taste, who knows if we'll ever find more" Sakura got the look for Petra when Sakura tried sip her drink and act mysterious but gave in.

"You're impossible" Petra chuckled as they entered silence, the only sound was them sipping their hot cocoa. Sakura swung her legs back and forth as the sun slowly shined the night away. Soon enough, the dark sky will mixed with the bright sun and it will soon be orange for a moment. The one moment that the two loved the most.

Petra normally stayed quiet during their mornings as Sakura is slow to wake up and prefer to listen to the city's noises. However, a single question itch her curiosity and she just had to scratch.

"So Sakura, why are you sticking with us? Eren mentioned how you were only supposed to help him out until you found your friend. You did unfortunately but he's still with you plus I'm with you." Petra asked in a low voice, stuck between wanting Sakura not to hear but to answer at the same time.

Sakura let out a small hum as if trying to think up an answer, whether if it would be a lie or not, Petra doesn't know.

"I literally have no idea. I might be fond of the boy perhaps. He puts up with me because he wants to find his sister so why not? Although, you….well you're like a rabbit. How could I leave a cute bunny to fend for itself? Actually I would've but in the heat of the moment, I decided, 'why the fuck not?' and here we are. Problem?" Sakura casually gave her answer to Petra who was shocked. She didn't expect an honest answer from her or an answer at all.

"Huh? I see. So do you think we'll find his sister and…my group?" Petra asked curious but hesitant when she ask about herself which Sakura caught. Sakura set her cup down and hunch over to put her elbows to her legs to put her head on her palms. Petra nearly jumped up as Sakura looked as if she was about to fall forward but Sakura's legs or feet were planted against the side of the building. Sakura waved her off as to assure her that Sakura knew what she was doing.

"It depends on your group and what kind of person his sister is. They could be in the downtown area, the dangerous place to be as most infected are there due to failed attempts at gathering the untouched goodies. Or in the upper town where people made a small society, I prefer to stay away as people tend to be untrustworthy. Or they could be in the Main City, or the neutral area, which is also where we stay at… (Sip)...So tell me, why do you hesitant to speak about your group? Are you scared of them? Do you not want to go back to them? What worries that little head of yours?" Sakura asked as she glanced over at Petra who was taken back by the question.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just…I'm what people call, 'the weak link'" She looked down at the cup of cocoa. Sakura let out a small hum again. "Is that it? They would've left you long time ago if you are what you say. I know I would" Sakura picked up her cup and sip the chocolate goodness. Petra's grip around the cup tighten. "That's because the leader and co-leader of my group are childhood friends of mine, both of them" Sakura looked down at her.

"Is that it? From what I heard, you're the weakest yet a childhood friend. So why is it that you have to find them and not vice versa. Why bother to go back to people who don't even bother to look for you? By now, you should've meet up with them. Or rather, a meeting point should've been established in case any one of you get separated so where is that? Why do you stay with them?" Sakura asked question after question, bombarding Petra who hesitates to say anything.

"I….I am…in love with one…of them"

'Ah fuck me sideways with a cactus' Sakura thought as she let out a sigh which she couldn't make any quieter. "Ah yes, love, the greatest thing ever as people would say yet it likes to fucks you in the ass at the worst moment. I understand everything now. Whelp! I can't help you in that department" Sakura told Petra who continued to look at the cup. Sakura downed her cocoa before standing up. Petra looked up, the sun has risen and the day has begun.

"Word of advice, people who don't care for your well-being, puts you down, looks at you in pity, and abandons you, should be dropped immediately before you actually hurt yourself. You shouldn't waste your time of those type of people. They'll be your downfall in the end. We're moving out at 8 so be ready by then" Sakura jumped down and patted Petra on the back before leaving to the stair well,

Petra let out a small sigh followed by a small chuckled, "You think I don't know that" She downed her cup of cocoa before turning herself towards doors then jumped off the edge to the roof. She took the two cups before heading down.

'I would like to believe they're looking for me but I doubt it'

 **[February 7:30 A.M Morning Main Town 9 miles away]**

"Light's up, we need to get moving. Soldiers were reported nearby" A male ordered, it is obvious that he was the leader. He led a medium-sized group consisting of four females and five males including him. They were camping out in an abandoned building, an office place about five stories.

"It's not like they'll find us!" A high-pitched female voice said as her sleep was ruined. Everyone pretty much ignored her. The shortest male in the room who was the one who inform their leader about the soldiers, wondered why their leader bothers to keep her in their group.

She provides no help or support in any way possible.

"Erwin! Look what I found!" a red haired girl with black glasses excitedly showed her leader a box of cocoa. "Huh? Where did you find it?" he asked curious as he observed the box. It was a rare item as most stores were salvaged.

"I found it in an office building! It was odd," She took the box back and held it like it was a unicorn. "That's good Hanji, why don't you show Levi?" Erwin told Hanji whose eyes lit up and immediately went to bother Levi who grimaced. When Levi saw the smirk on Erwin's face, two and two was put together and aimed a glare at the leader.

Erwin walk off then went around to make sure everyone was getting up and ready. The females slept on one side and the males on the other side with the exception of couples. His gaze fell on another blonde man with the similar haircut to the shortest male known as Levi.

"Oluo, we're leaving in thirty minutes" Erwin informed Oluo who looked sleep deprived. "Oh right, thanks" he rubbed his blood shot eyes before letting out a yawn. It's been a while since he had a proper nap or sleep or rest in general. Oluo wasn't paying attention to Erwin's pointed stare nor did he feel it, 'he's running himself ragged. Better keep an eye on him' Erwin thought before heading back to his spot to gather his things.

Erwin knew why Oluo was like so, it was an issue that no one dared to bring up due to conflict. Many weren't happy with it and others felt it was the right thing to do. The forbidden topic caused animosity within the group during the first month. Only one week was spent on the issue before they moved on which is why a few felt indifference to everyone else.

Some of the members about three stayed off to the side and avoids speaking with the other members aside from their leader and co-leader.

In the other's mind, it was a wise choice to leave Petra for bait but the other's felt it was wrong to do so of leaving her behind when shit hit the fan. On top of that, they only spent a week on her then left it as if they thought that she wouldn't have made it alive out of the disaster of a base. As time went on, they were all convinced she was no longer alive and moved on.

However, Oluo thought otherwise for no other reason than his gut saying so.

 **[February 8:00 A.M Morning Base #2 with Sakura]**

"Do you have a six?"

"Go fish"

Sakura and Petra were playing cards as they waited for Eren to get ready. Petra wore a black V-neck tee with a thin black jacket, including blue skinny jeans with black shoes. Sakura wore an army green tank top with black Capri pants and red converse shoes. Sakura has a rule against loose fitting clothes.

The chances of it getting caught on something is high.

"Do you have a five?" Petra asked as she looked through her cards, she would look up often as she didn't realize Sakura had tattoos. "I have a hi-five!" Sakura exclaimed straightening her back. "Doesn't count," Petra said, which caused Sakura to pout and draw another card as she didn't have a five or a red. They were actually playing UNO and Sakura would say, 'Go fish' or 'You sunk my battleship' or 'Checkmate'. Petra indulges her as it is how Sakura is at times.

"When did you get tattoos?" Petra asked, as she put down a red one covering the green one. Sakura scrunched her nose as she looked over her cards, then she drew another card. She had no greens and the new card was blue, which is the majority of her cards. She let out a frustrated sigh. "I got them when I was in high school. What's taking Eren so long?" Sakura answered, she put down her final card and won the game. "No idea" Petra threw the cards up in the air before wondering the same. "You know how he is sometimes, plus I don't think throwing a balloon full of blood at him was the best decision, especially rotten blood," Petra mentioned, she sipped some water from a chipped glass cup.

Sakura pulled out a chocolate bar from her jacket that was folded. "It's not my fault he asked, 'what's in the balloon?' you both know I'll show you rather than tell you. Geez," Sakura shrugged with no sympathy for Eren. Petra let out a small sigh as she shook her head.

It wasn't for another five minutes did Eren come out of the room fully dressed and clean. Sakura let out a snort, "Dude, what are you a chick now? Why are you so keen on being clean? We literally spent three days in a sewer and smelled like sewer water for a whole week without showering," Sakura asked amused. Eren scowled, "Sewer water and blood are two different kind of liquids, god damn it. Secondly, I didn't clean myself because you kept shoving me into the water so I eventually gave up as there would be no point! Now are we leaving or not?" Eren huffed walking to the front door.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Petra who did a small shrug, "Our little Eren is finally going through puberty!" Sakura exclaimed loudly so Eren could hear. Eren shouted back with, "Shut up!" and his voice cracked at the end a little which result in Sakura uncontrollably laughing. Petra covered her mouth to avoid letting out a huge laugh, it came out a snort which made Sakura laugh harder. Eren stood outside wondering why the hell he is stuck with a crazy lunatic and an uncaring woman.

He hated the fact that he was the youngest at sixteen years old and his two older companions are of twenty-six. Sakura being the oldest, oddly enough since she displays the childish behavior. They found out she's older than Petra by like a day. Literally, a day and Sakura loves to brag about it much to the two's dismay.

"Alright! Let us be off, "Sakura shouted suddenly pulling a straight face after the long minute of laughter. It scares Petra and Evan often at how fast Sakura could change her laughter, like a psychopath.

They were out the apartment and Petra locked up shortly after. Sakura skipped alongside Eren who was irritated with Petra who looked amused.

 **[February 9:08 A.M Morning- Main City with Sakura]**

"Where are we going?" Eren asked for the past hour and Sakura's annoyed face clearly showed that she was about to lose it. Petra kept a good three feet behind them for a good reason. They were in the middle of the abandoned streets, the wind howled through the empty buildings, and the infected groans heard too well. It puts Eren on his toes and makes Petra nervous while it excited Sakura.

"We are going on a trip in a rocket ship!"

"Shut up"

"I'm on the highway hell"

"Shut it"

"Don't be such a buzzkill"

"Your horrible singing nearly got us kill last time"

"Nonsense!" Sakura exclaimed as she cut down an infected that caught them in their sights. Eren let out a small hum as he noticed multiple infected walking towards them, very enthusiastically. It was a good thing that the infected are slowed during the day and it would be hell on earth afterhours. Eren is thankful that he managed to convince Sakura to stop going on little hunts during the curtain of night. The third time of nearly getting bitten was enough to make him put his foot down.

"So where are we going exactly?" Petra asked, as she danced to the side to avoid an infected. She didn't bother to lift her crowbar as it would be a waste of stamina. Sakura ponder on the question as she, herself, did not know. "Let's go to Wal-Mart! It's been a while like months!" Sakura happily skipped ahead of them dodging the infected without slowing down. Eren let out a small sigh. Wal-Mart is a place where there are tons of infected located at and seems as it may, it was difficult getting in. The automatic doors were broken and stuck in place with infected behind them. The backdoors would be a way in but it's locked so lock picking time. Eren was sure that Sakura would assess the situation and choose the hard way intently because it was fun!

"Great! I hope you got your running shoes on, Eren. We're in for a treat," Petra said sarcastically bumping shoulders with Eren who groaned. It caused Petra to grin. "Fantastic! Well if I'm going to be running from death, I'm getting some damn cheese and crackers!" Eren exclaimed jumping onto a car before jumping off as the abandoned car blocked their path. "That's the spirit!" Sakura shouted up ahead which caught more attention but she paid no mind to it as she skipped along. Eren helped Petra down like a gentleman. They both looked at Sakura and she danced across the street singing while smacking more infected's heads off.

'We're gonna die at this rate' they both thought, they gave each other a look as if they knew they were thinking the same thing. Letting out a chuckle before Sakura shouted back at them to 'hurry up'. They had to go a slight jog to catch up to Sakura who was dancing on a car, seductively? They don't know and honestly rather not know, especially when she started dancing with a head of an infected she just beheaded.

"Sakura, come on, we got a schedule to keep! If we don't leave now, we can't do our signature 'destroy a building and run from maniacs' event!" Eren called out to her as the pair walked past Sakura. They were still close enough to hear Sakura say, "I am sorry my love, it would seem our time together is over but worry not! For I will be back for that beautiful face of yours! Adieu! And FORT!" she immediately threw it up and hit it at full strength before observing how far it went. "Touchdown!" Sakura shouted, putting both arms up to indicate the touchdown. "It doesn't work like that, Sakura," Eren told Sakura loudly before she shrugged jumping off the car. "Who cares, football, golf, soccer, and its dead now. Literally, look!" Sakura pointed a football players with its helmet still on walking around in an empty store. Petra chuckled a bit while Eren scowled.

"Right"

 **[Fast Forward to 11 o'clock at Walmart with Sakura and the Gang]**

"You know as much as I love to run from infected as the next person. Do you think we could, oh I don't know, at least once, just get the things and leave? I nearly got my leg ripped off back there and it scares me a little that we act like that didn't happen at all" Eren voiced his concerns as usual. It always happens when they just got done from entering hell and running through throwing water balloons at everyone then pissing everyone off and nearly dying at the hands of Satan himself. Exciting, right?

They were walking on Wal-Mart's parking lot, it was littered with abandoned cars, trucks, a single diesel truck turned on its side, and trash blowing by. Like in the old western movie, Sakura even did the sound when a tumbleweed blew by, and the two chuckled a bit. A good old classic.

"You know it's no fun if we don't scream in peril and run with jelly legs. Though, I see your point and raise you a ten. We should have a picnic in the store! It'll be fun, trust me," Sakura assured them as she pulled out lunch from her bag to indicate she was serious. "I don't care at this point. As long as we aren't late for our 12 o'clock appointment" Eren muttered as he downed a water bottle. The sun blazed like it was the middle of summer and it's the desert. The heat attacked the unprotected skin and caused their skin to turn a shade of red. Sakura noticed that Eren's face was red with sweat trickling down the side of his face. "Better hydrate yourself or you'll get a heat stroke, there aren't any hospitals nearby, you know" Sakura mentioned as she gave Petra a bottle. She can be nice too!

"Thanks but aren't you a nurse?"

"Doctor! I didn't spend 8 years in medical school to be called a damn nurse! Dr. Mario is what I am"

"It's Dr. Sakura"

"What's the difference? We both give out pills and an ass-kicking"

"…This isn't Super Mario Smash"

"Who asked you?"

The conversation was dropped with Petra's shrug. There's no point in arguing with Sakura, she'll make you argue over ridiculous things and have you saying stupid things before eventually agreeing with her somehow. It's odd in their opinion.

They ventured up to the right of the store near the plants and gardening area. The sliding doors were closed with infected behind them. They looked around to see if there was a way in and Sakura almost asked if she could break the doors before Eren pointed to the gardening area. "Let's try that door there. I'm sure it's open, probably, who knows?" Eren said quickly but he wasn't in the mood to run away from scary monsters when he is already dead tired. "If not, we can try to enter through the automotive side too" Petra threw in when Sakura was about to rebut the decision of the gardening. Sakura gave a betrayed look to Petra who smiled in apology.

They made their way in the garden area. There was a bag of soil laying on the ground opened with blood mixed in. It was dried and the color was blackish, Sakura knew it was likely it was months ago when the stain was made. The plants were scattered on the ground with shattered ceramic pots. The usually green area is now full of dead plants with no leaves on it or wither to a brownish green color. They approached the doors which had no infected near it but it was shut close. "Maybe, we can prop it open with a crowbar?" Eren suggested when he saw it closed. Sakura shrugged, she pulled out a crowbar and jammed it in. "Calm down Sakura, we need to be quiet or else, we'll attract attention" Petra informed Sakura, who looked a little impatient to the two of them. Sakura let out a small huff, "you guys just want to ruin my fun, don't you?" she asked, before slowly opening it. "We literally ran from a horde of infected, no more than five minutes ago," Eren replied as he squeezed his way in when Sakura managed to prop it open large enough.

"Touché," Sakura said as she squeezed through after Petra. She had hold down her backpack to avoid it making rattling sounds that would echo in the area. They got through and noted that there were at least five infected nearby. None of which seen them yet. "So who would love to take the lead since you two seem to not listen to me?" Sakura asked as she leaned against the cashier counter. She thought about stealing the money inside the register but it would make noise so she held back. She was considerate of her two companions.

"Well, first off, what do we need?" Eren asked, as he sat on the counter, Petra remained standing. Sakura pulled out a piece of paper. "The usual, food, water, medical supplies like pills, bandages, and the like. And any essentials as in shampoo for Eren dearie, clothes, shoes for Petra sweetie, and womanly items, I'm sure you know what I mean, "Sakura directed her question to Eren who huffed, "Of course, I do. You literally lecture me on it." Eren had the misfortune of asking Sakura what she had and she gave a full blown speech on it, it amused Petra. "I think we should, we go from here to the shampoo aisles leading to the medicine then move over to towards house appliances and bedding thing. Then the electronic if needed, to the cleaning supplies then the grocery aisle, "Petra said in which the other two agreed.

"Well, let's go. Lead the way Mr. Iscreamlikeagirlatthesightofaspider," Sakura teased Eren who turned red to the tips of his ears. "Shut up! Spiders are evil" He mumbled to himself before walking off in the direction of the hair care products. Sakura almost wanted to find a toy rubber spider to mess with Eren. So who knows, maybe she will. She chuckled to herself evil like.

Petra looked on worried for Eren's sake.

 **[Meanwhile with "Them"]**

"Erwin, I don't think it will be a good idea. It's likely to have multiple infected, maybe even the mutant ones," Oluo let Erwin know, as the group of nine walked in the direction of Wal-Mart. Coincidence? I think not. "Thank you Oluo for your input but it's the only place with a high percentage for supplies. It is likely not many were able to get in or out, for that matter. The doors are locked with infected inside, if there are any mutants in there. We will deal with it upon sight. We are running low on supplies," Erwin explained ending the conversation. "We wouldn't be if Petra was here," Oluo mumbled to himself. Levi turned a sharp eye to him, "If you have something to say Oluo, I suggest you say it out loud," he said to Oluo who gave a blank look. "I said, we wouldn't be if Petra was here. She kept tracked of our supplies and knew how to distribute them out properly, unlike Satoshi there," silence hung on the group only the sound of their feet crunching rocks was heard.

Nothing was said other than, "We're not talking about this." That's it. Not even the girl, Ami, could say anything. Their leader's word is law. They continued forth until they entered the parking lot.

"That reminds me, those other people were heading this way. You know those three who were running away from that huge horde of infected," Hanji spoke up after the deafening silence. Erwin craned his head towards her. "I doubt they are alive, it was a massive horde," he said confident.

 _ **[Rewind to 10 O'clock]**_

" _Erwin, we should get going soon," Hanji mentioned as they stand on the roof of the building that they slept in. "Yeah I know, I'm scouting ahead to make sure there isn't anything blocking our path, like last time," he said. Last time, they accidently ran into a street with a turn over diesel truck and it blocked the entire time. Luckily, they managed to get over before anyone got killed._

" _Erwin, look," Levi gestured to the three figures on the roof of two buildings over._

" _What the hell are they doing?" one of the members, Hilda, asked as they saw the three figures jumping across the building towards them. There was a mutant behind them. "Oh shit, you think we should help?" Leon, another member, asked, as he watched them successfully jump and now, they were looking around in a panic matter._

" _Where the hell do we go? Damn it, Sakura, would you quit eating those damn chips?" a young male shouted at his pink haired companion. "Piss off! Look!" she shouted back at him but immediately found the fire escape on the side of the building that another one of their companion had found. "See Petrie knows what she's doing unlike your whiny ass," she yelled following her companion who didn't bother to see if they were following her._

" _I don't think they need much of our help," Jorgen said as he watched their pink haired companion shoot the mutant in the face. However, the shot rang through the buildings and infected flock towards them. Like a moth to a flame. They saw the three run in the direction of the place they would soon head to. The last they heard was, "Damn it Sakura, you just had to piss off a mutant over a damn bag of chip!"_

" _Fuck you! I need the damn calories!"_

" _Shut up the both of you!"_

 _ **[Fast-forward to 11:30]**_

Erwin and his group found that the two front doors were locked shut with infected behind it. They came to the same conclusion in a sense as Petra and went through the gardening section.

"The doors are pried open, Erwin," Hilda observed, she got down on a knee to observe the spot. She's the tracker in the group and able to pick up on little details. "Two or three people came through here and not too long as it would seem." They were about to debate whether or not they should have some on guard when Levi founded a chip bag.

"I believe those three people we saw earlier are here and alive, since the bag is completely empty, not even a crumb left," Levi said as he flipped the bag upside down to see nothing. He balled it up and threw it over his shoulder.

"Well that's nice to hear, although they didn't seem like the type to survive," Jorgen shrugged as he squeezed through the doors to establish a position on the other side. He gestured to them that it was clear to come over. They eventually made it through, a guard was left behind, an unnamed male whose appearance is not important as he will die later on.

"Keep a look out, if those three survive then it's obvious that they may become our enemy soon," Erwin said and Hanji followed up with a, "They could want to have a sleepover, play dress up and paint our nails! You ever thought about that Erwin?" Hanji asked but she got a blank look from him.

"God I hope not, I rather hope they're the enemy"

He left it at that as he moved along. Oluo hung back a little, absorb in his mind, as he thought back to the three survivors were running. The name "Petrie" was similar to Petra in terms of spelling but that wasn't the only thing. He clearly heard her voice, 'Shut up the both of you!' and it was faint but he knew her voice. Then he wondered why none of the others recognized her voice but soon realized that they left her die so why bother remembering her voice? He hopes he'll see the trio.

And so hope will be granted!

 **[With Sakura and the Gang 11:30 A.M]**

"I found tissues, the little novelty ones too! It's so awesome," Sakura shoved a handful of tissues in Eren's face. Eren moved his face away but Sakura kept the tissues firm in his face. "That's nice Sakura but we need to grab the more important things," Eren said pushing her hand away. She scoffed in response, "What if you get sick and you need a tissue? What if I get a nosebleed? Huh? Huh? Do you not care about my livelihood?" Sakura acted offended but Eren rolled his eyes walking past her. Petra ignore the two idiots behind her as she stuff a duffel bag with clothes.

They gotten the shampoo crap, everything medical possible, and other things. Sakura had found one of those cart like you see at home depot to transport huge items. Like a mini flatbed cart. They gotten six duffel bags filled up and they are quite happy about it. They still had a couple more bags to fill up and they haven't hit the food yet too.

They eventually got to the food aisle and Sakura was having a little too much fun. "Sakura put the bag of chips back now. We went through no more than an hour ago," Eren scolded Sakura as she opened a bag of chips, it was Cheetos Puffs. "I love the awesome cheesy taste," Sakura defended herself.

"You know what? I don't care, just pack up the food," Eren said as he went down the aisle to get whatever food products were left.

It took them a whole ten minutes to fill up the last duffel bags. The other group were slowly making their way as they were being cautious. Sakura finally had them move to the back area to get out through the back with their awesome loot. They got to the back but it was locked as usual so Sakura decided to break it down. However, she heard people behind the locked door.

"Hide the loot," she whispered to Petra who immediately put the bags in the corner and threw a tarp over it. They were about to leave when the entire door went down. "You idiot, do you want the undead on our asses?" One said to the other. "Sorry" the other one said sheepishly, backing off for the, what Sakura presumed is the leader.

Sakura, Eren and Petra stood in front of them. They looked surprised and didn't expect Sakura to quickly shoot the guy in the knee.

"Run children! Run" Sakura shouted as she pushed the two in front of her back to the store. "Son of a-get them now. I want them all dead, god damn it," the leader shouted in pain as he clutched his wounded knee. The subordinates ran after Sakura letting lose bullets.

"This is fun!"

"I would love to miss one of these 12 o'clock appoints sometimes," Eren shouted as he jumped over a few boxes. Petra was slightly ahead of them and they ducked into the clothes aisle. They quickly loss them but Sakura decided, "We should climb to the beams!" is what she said before heading to the bike area to climb up. The other two had no choice but to follow. "Sakura, I don't-"Petra begun to say but duck out of an infected's grasp. "Never mind," she said as she ran in front of them and jumped onto the bikes.

"Wow! Petrie, you so fast!" Sakura grinned as she was slightly behind her. Eren couldn't comprehend what had happen and simply followed. He was out of breath when they got to the top and he wanted to nap.

"I think I had enough exercise for the day," Eren said as he laid his forehead against the cold metal. Sakura snickered as she pulled out a candy bar. "This is fun, we should do this more often," Sakura said as she snapped a piece of chocolate off. Petra was trying to calm her breathing down, her legs felt like it was being weighed down.

They saw the group of armed people running around, trying to look for them especially for the pink haired woman who shot their leader.

And so, we end up back here.

…

 **[Currently 11:57 P.M]**

"Sakura"

"Yes, Eren?"

"Care to explain to shed some light on this situation?"

"Um no, not really, Petra, care to shed some light on this situation?"

"…I am an idiot for letting you talk us into this and I would love to leave this place in one piece"

The three of them were laying on the beams above of the store known as Wal-Mart and there is currently a group of people who wish to kill them with their pretty guns!

"I'm surprised we managed to get up here. It's awesome" Sakura let out a small chuckle which made Petra smack her upside the head. In doing so, cause Sakura to hit her face against the beam and in turn caused a nose bleed. "Aw crap, wait! I have tissues!" Sakura reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small package of tissue.

"When did you get that?" Eren asked as he watched Sakura rolled the tissues up then stuff it up her nose. "Remember when I shoved them in your face? And you thought I was stupid for bringing them. So who's stupid now?" Sakura's voice was slightly nasally due to the tissues but her matter of fact tone made Eren want to shove her off the beam.

"Well, what's the plan?"

"Let me think"

"How do we end up in these situations?" Petra asked herself as she remembered how their morning started off so well with hot cocoa.

…

"You just had to shoot the guy in the knee…why did you?" Eren asked, it is the first time he ever saw Sakura shoot someone so fast. It's odd but not uncommon, although she likes to chat with the people instead of pointless shooting.

"I didn't like the look on his face," Sakura shrugged, and at that moment, the two remember that they were hanging around with a psychopath.

"Oh look, we got company of nine!"

"Are they with the same guy you shot?" Eren asked, as he tried to get a closer look at the people. "I don't think so," Sakura looked down at them but she didn't care much as she pulled out another bag of chips. "I wish I had popcorn. Oh lookie, they're gonna have a showdown!" Sakura pointed out as she ate the cheesy goodness. Petra sighed as she reached over to grab some as well.

She was tired and she didn't care if two groups decided to kill each other. It's good entertainment. She was about halfway eating the chip when she saw somebody.

"Fuck"

"I know, I wish I had some popcorn"

"No, I know that guy, that's-that's my group," Petra looked on in disbelief and she dropped the cheese balls much to Sakura's dismay. "Why would you do that?" Sakura asked in horror as she watched the cheeseballs fall to the ground dramatically. "We have to save them"

"What? Why? I am not sticking my neck out for commoners," Sakura was firm on her decision but Petra immediately said, "I can't let Oluo die."

"Oh is that the guy-"

"No, but he is the only one that gives a shit"

"Urgh fine, whatever. I guess, oh look, it's a Mexican stand off!" Sakura shouted excitedly but the two knew what she meant. Two groups and the infected horde as well. It will a hell zone down there and Eren was not happy about it. Petra just wants to see familiar faces. Sakura….she just wants to have fun.

"Alright, let's get this reunion started!"

"It's my reunion, Sakura"

"Yeah, but you're asking for my help so shut the fuck up and let's party"

"I think I'm going to sit this one out-"Eren began to say until Sakura shoved him off the beam into the big ball pit below, "Let's go Eren!"

Sakura followed immediately laughing and Petra shook her head as she jumped down as well. "Next time, a little warning would be nice," Eren glared at Sakura as he tried to get out to no avail. Sakura scoffed as she rolled out of the bin and through the wires. "Whatever, you are such a baby. Petra did it and she's normally scared of heights," Sakura explained but Petra was too busy worrying about her old friend about to be killed by gunshots or being eaten.

"Let's go, let's go," Petra pulled at Sakura's sleeve. Sakura felt like a parent with her child pulling her around to see some boy band or something like that. "Alright, I'm going, come on Eren," Eren got pulled along right when he was about to hide in the ball pit. "No, I don't wanna run anymore," He shouted as he tried to cling to the ball pit. He couldn't.

They jogged to the front of the store where Sakura last saw the enemy group. "Okay, you guys, I got this," Sakura said confident as she put her plan into action.

A few seconds later, "You got this? You got this? How is having infected on our asses is you getting this?" Eren shouted as he ran down the aisles with ten infected behind them. Petra was pushing over whatever she can to slow down the infected. Sakura laughed manically, "This is the greatest day ever."

"Sakura, we are going to die," Eren shouted as they jumped through the kitchen appliances. Sakura shouted, "Petra push the aisle. Domino effect!" They shoved the aisle down and set the domino effect. The infected got trapped under the stands. "Fuck yeah," Petra shouted in triumph. Sakura and Petra high fived while Eren tried to catch his breath.

"Now" Petra turned to Sakura and slapped her across the face.

"How in the actual fuck did you think that going up to the people whose leader you shot in the knee? Why would you throw a fuckin' ball at them? Where did you get the ball? And why did you beat a man with butter in a sock? This ain't fuckin' iCarly and you aren't Sam, god damn it. Eren, back off! Also why the hell do you always have to attract trouble, how the hell does that happen? We nearly got fuckin' killed two hours ago and now we just got through a frickin' hell chase. And where the fuck do you keep getting the chips from? Is your bag infinite space in there?" Petra ranted as all she wanted to do was sleep now.

"Petra?" Petra stopped to turn to the voice that she knew too well but was afraid of. She cringed when she saw who it was. Her entire group was standing there with their mouths open and shocked. Never have they heard Petra raise her voice or curse before.

"Hey, Oluo"

"Reunion time!"

"Shut up Sakura!"

End of Chapter 7

 **Review, favorite and follow for more!**

 **Ja ne~!**


	8. Important Notice

Important Update: This series will be rewritten to be more 'refined' in a sense. It'll still include the randomness and crack-like story but I've decided to put a solid base of a storyline. The important bits like Eren meeting Sakura, the two having their adventures of blowing up bases and so on, then meeting Petra to the meet up with her old group.

And to be honest, when I re read it to further the plot a little, I found it a little cringe worthy and I wanted to change that to a certain degree.

So as of right now, I am currently rewriting the story with more fulfilling pieces of plots rather just going with the flow. I already have the first five rewritten and once I finish rewriting the last chapter, I will pick up on the story once more.

In April, at the latest is when the story 'Lillian' will continue.

Thank you for reading this bit and I'll see you soon.

Update:

I won't be re-uploading 'Lillian' until the end of May as of late, I have been up to my elbows in college homework. So it's taking a little longer so late May is when Lillian gets back on track.

Update:

Lillian will be up as a rewritten story in early June before next Friday, June 10.


End file.
